The Fight of An Angel
by edwardsgirl14
Summary: Angel has just been asked out by the love of her life. It could only get better from here right? Well thats what Angel thinks, but she is about to be proved wrong. They are going to be pushed to the limits of their hearts and souls. Will love win?
1. Angel

Chapter 1 Angel

Angels POV

"Angel, will you go out with me," Those were the words I'd wanted to be asked for so long and they were being asked by the cutest boy is class. To make it more interesting, I also had a crush on him! His name is Jesse Conner and he a few months older than me and totally gorgeous. My mind started to swirl with thoughts of how I looked and how my breath smelled. I thought: _why would he want to ask me out, there's nothing special about me. He's is the most beautiful thing in the world. So beautiful, that his beauty could never be compared to anything in the universe. Why does he like me if he so magnificent and I am just a normal girl? _I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts that had all of the sudden left me speechless.I figured I'd better answer him before he thought I didn't like him, I had left the planet, or I had fallen asleep. "Sure, I'll go out with you." I tried to answer in the most casual tone I could possibly manage, but I was totally freaking out. Everything I said came out in such a rush that I wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't understood a word I had said. Even though I tried, I think he noticed because he started to laugh. To my surprise though he understood what I said and was thrilled.


	2. So Beautiful

_Chapter 2: So Beautiful_

_**(I forgot to put on the last one that everything in italics is someone's thought. Also I will state whoever's POV it is before each part, also if it is normal POV I will state it. HAPPY READING)**_

_Angels POV_

I considered Jesse to be someone so beautiful that sometimes he couldn't be described in words. He has dazzling dark blue eyes that look like the bottom of the ocean. When you look into his eyes, whatever you where just thinking about gets forgotten. You become completely absorbed in his eyes. If you are talking to him and you look into his eyes, you can't remember what you were talking about because his eyes just pull you in and take over your body and your mind. When you touch his skin, it is so delicate that it feels as though you are touching nothing but air. Yet, when he rubs his hand against yours, you can feel it. Even if he just touches your hand or shakes your hand, you feel as though a calming sensation has come over you and you have to remember to breathe. The best thing you could compare it to would be being touched by an angel. Whenever he smiles it just melts your heart. He has one of those smiles that are one of a kind and will never be forgotten until the end of time. When he smiles, he only smiles with half of his mouth, kind of like a crocked smile. It was my favorite smile of all time and whenever he did his smile, it would make my heart melt and my toes curl all the way to the heels of my feet. His hair is between a mix of blonde and brown, a dirty blonde. Sometimes his hair is cut in a type of buzz-cut and other times it is longer. When it is longer, it is just long enough so the tips of the right side of his bangs would reach the top of his eyes. His lips are so perfect and delicate that whenever you see them, you just want to run up to him and kiss him. He has the slightest red tint to it that didn't make them to red. We are in the same class at school. Sometimes when I would stand next to him, I would get the sudden urge to just run up to him huge him. Other times when I was standing next to him I would get the sudden urge to run up to him and jump into his arms and kiss him. Luckily, I kept myself from doing that since that was before he had asked me out.

_**( I promise it will get more interesting. Right now I am just introducing the characters and everything. I think either the next chapter or the one after should be in Jesse POV. Review Please!! Please tell me if I can do anything to make it better.)**_


	3. Reflections and a Surprise

Chapter 3: Reflections and A Surprise

**(A/N: Jesse asked Angel out in the beginning of seventh grade for both of them. They are both 13 as of right now. Right now it is about the middle of November. They started going out in September. When the change grades in the story I will tell you. As well as I will tell you if you need to know what month it is. Someone asked me a really good question. They asked if Jesse is a vampire. I'm sorry; no he is not a vampire. In fact none of my characters are vampires. The reason this is under Twilight is because I got a lot of my story ideas from twilight. I hope that doesn't make you stop reading. I promise the story will get more interesting. As of right now the next chapter is in all of Jesse POV. It is the description of Angel. HAPPY READING!!!!!!) **

_**Angels POV**_

I was sitting on the couch with Jesse like we usually did after we had finished watching a movie. It was about three months after we had started dating. He was holding me close to his body and I could feel his chest go up and down as he breathed. I started to remember a day about a month or two before he asked me out when we were outside playing basketball together. We go to a middle/elementary school that is located on a college campus so we were playing on one of the basketball courts. It was a reward for being good in the class and for a couple of other things too. The rest of our class had gone inside because they wanted to watch a movie. I hadn't gone inside because Jesse hadn't gone inside and I really wanted to be out there with him because I really liked him. He wanted to stay outside because he really likes sports and he wanted to keep playing basketball. While we were playing, he kept challenging me to steal the ball from him. We started to play two on two. Of course it was extremely unfair because I had never played basketball on a team before and I was horrible. To make it worse, he was amazing at basketball. While we played I kept surprising him by stealing the ball and when he would try to pass the ball in between my legs, I would block it and the steal it. I had really enjoyed that day and after we had been dating for a few months a told him how much I enjoyed playing basketball with him that day. Jesse laughed and said that he had enjoyed it a lot too. Then he teased me by saying that he was just going easy on me. Then he got that crocked grin on his face and I playfully punched him on the shoulder and then I laid back down on his chest. As I laid there, I felt the rise and fall of his chest and listened to his heart beat. As I was doing this I couldn't help but think how thankful I was to have Jesse as my boyfriend and have him healthy and everyone I cared about healthy. After we sat there for a little while longer he asked me if I could sing to him. I was so stunned. _Why does he want me to sing to him? I don't sound that good. _I asked him why.

Jesse POV. _She wants to know why I want her to sing?!? Why ask such a question like that? She is a magnificent singer. _Unfortunately the only time I was able to hear her sing was at our school talent show, but she still sounded amazing, even in front or lots of people. And I knew she was nervous. So of course I was going to say yes.

Angel POV. I sat there waiting for his answer. I could tell he was thinking about something in his head, but I wasn't sure what it was. "Yes, of course I want you to sing. Why wouldn't I want you to sing, you sound amazing and that was even at a talent show in front of lots of people!" He answered enthusiastically. I said ok and went upstairs to my room to get some music. I just the CD in the stereo and ran back to sit next to Jesse. He just laughed at how energized I was. Then the song started to play and I started to sing.

Us by Regina Spektor **(It helps a lot if you listen to the song while you read)**

_They made a statue of us  
And it put it on a mountain top  
Now tourists come and stare at us  
Blow bubbles with their gum  
Take photographs for fun, for fun_

I was singing very funny and making Jesse giggle. It almost made me lose my place in the song and mess up singing because it melted by heart and it made him look even more beautiful.__

They'll name a city after us  
And later say it's all our fault  
Then they'll give us a talking to  
Then they'll give us a talking to  
Because they've got years of experience  
We're living in a den of thieves  
Rummaging for answers in the pages  
We're living in a den of thieves  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious

We wear our scarves just like a noose  
But not 'cause we want eternal sleep  
And though our parts are slightly used  
New ones are slave labor you can keep

We're living in a den of thieves  
Rummaging for answers in the pages  
We're living in a den of thieves  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious

They made a statue of us  
They made a statue of us  
The tourists come and stare at us  
The sculptor's marble sends regards  
They made a statue of us  
They made a statue of us  
Our noses have begun to rust  
We're living in a den of thieves  
Rummaging for answers in the pages  
Were living in a den of thieves

And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious  
And it's contagious

After the song ended the next song came on and we just sat there and listened to it first. Then Jesse asked me to play it again and sing to it if I could. So I started the song over again and I started to softly sing along with the song.

Samson by Regina Spektor **(Again it helps if you listen to the song while you read)**

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth  
I have to go, I have to go  
Your hair was long when we first met_

Samson went back to bed  
Not much hair left on his head  
He ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed  
And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once

You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads  
But they're just old light, they're just old light  
Your hair was long when we first met

Samson came to my bed  
Told me that my hair was red  
Told me I was beautiful and came into my bed  
Oh I cut his hair myself one night  
A pair of dull scissors in the yellow light  
And he told me that I'd done alright  
And kissed me 'til the mornin' light, the mornin' light  
And he kissed me 'til the mornin' light

After that he leaned over and kissed me so passionately that I almost thought I was in heaven or I was dreaming.__

Samson went back to bed  
Not much hair left on his head  
Ate a slice of wonderbread and went right back to bed  
Oh, we couldn't bring the columns down  
Yeah we couldn't destroy a single one  
And history books forgot about us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once

You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first

After the song was over we just sat there and listened to the rest of the songs that I had I on my CD. While we listened we just sat there and he held me in his arms and stroked my arms and face. Then he started to play with my hair and stroke it softly with his gentle and loving hands. Many times he would lean down and kiss me on the tip of my forehead. Then after we had been sitting their for what felt like hours and leaned down to kiss me again, this time on the lips, and he told me he loved me. He said that I was his heart and his soul and he had loved me ever since he had first seen me. _Oh my gosh. He loves me. I can't believe that I love him and he loves me._

**_Jesses POV (Right before he tells Angel that he loves her)_**

We were sitting on Angels couch in her family room listening to one of Angels CDs. She had just sung to me a little while ago and she sounded like an angel **(haha). **After she finished singing, we just sat on her couch and I held her in my arms. Every once in a while I would lean down and kiss Angel on her forehead. _I wonder if I should tell Angel that I love her. I know that I definitely love her. I have loved her ever since I had seen her walk into our classroom on the first day of school. I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell her that I love her. _I leaned down and I could tell she thought I was just going to kiss her on the forehead again. I could see the shock on her face as I leaned down further past her forehead and gave her a kiss and her perfect, angel made lips. "Angel I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul. I have ever since the first day I saw you. You are extraordinary and you are perfect." Again I could see the shock on her face as a said this. I saw her face change from a look of shock, to a look of concentration. I guessed she was trying to figure out what had just happened. She was probably trying to figure out an answer and if she loved me too. I wonder what she is going to say…


	4. The Beutiful Angel

Chapter 4: The Beautiful Angel

**(A/N: I'm going to go ahead and write the description of Angel first before I write the answer to whether Angel loves Jesse. That way you can get a picture of what they BOTH look like. I put a little more description of Angel. If you want more for Jesse. Just say so in a review and I'll send one back in an e-mail or put it at the beginning of the following chapter. Sorry to leave you hanging gotta do it. Now it is my pleasure to present chapter 4. Man I'm writing these things fast. I wrote this at school today haha shows how much I like school sorry school  just kidding I did it during free time. If you have any questions for me just ask in a review or email me. My email is on my homepage. Just to let you know Jesse is quite strong, stronger than Angel. He is also thin but not to thin. He can be whatever height you want him to be. I just describe Angels height compared to Jesses; I don't say what their height is. HAPPY READING yes I'm done rambling)**

**_Jesse's POV (Before he asked out Angel and before they played basketball .One of the first days of school, 7th grade.)_**

As she walked into the room, I was captured by her angelic beauty. She had the body of a goddess and the face of an angel. Her body is something so magnificent that nothing on this earth could ever come close to being as wonderful. Her hair is a golden blonde that looks like the outside of a burning candle. But it never flickers or fades, it's always there, lighting up your life. It's so gold and magnificent that if ever compared to the beauty and glow of the sun, it would win by a thousand light years. Her beautiful hair flows softly over her shoulders and then continues on down her back where it ends in a gentle wave at the middle of her back. Her hair is always styled beautifully. On this particular day she has it pulled back into a ponytail. Then by using a hair clip, it is flipped up and gently draped over the top of the hair clip. By draping it over the top of the clip she creates a fan of her luscious hair that fans out around the back of her head. Even with her hair up, it still reaches past her shoulders. Others days when her hair is not up her long bangs that are the same length as her hair flowed delicately around the frame of her face. Her eyes brought you in and held you there until it seemed as though she knew secret lying in your soul. Then as you stared into her eyes, in seemed as though you knew everyone of hers as well. Then you stare in bewilderment at her because you are confused as to how you can understand and know so much of her secrets and stories that are buried in her soul. Secrets that were never to be found and yet you found then and now released them to be free. But they have only been released to you and her because you would never share the secrets of the one you have now fallen so deeply in love with and you care so much about. Someone you think you know so little and yet you would do anything to protect them and keep them safe. Her eyes dazzled you **(what a coincidence! haha)** and held your gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Then after finally being released of her amazing and breathtaking gaze, you forget every last bit of information you have in your brain for what seems life forever, but is really only a few minutes. You forget who you are, where you are and why you are there, and what was on your mind before being taken hostage by a gaze so powerful it could stop a vampire from killing. To me her eyes were one of the most captivating and stunning things about Angel. They are an ever-changing color of blue, every blue just as majestic, electrifying, and sensational as the last. Some days they are the color of a light sapphire blue. Other days they were the color of a salt water pool. Other times they are the color of the bright sky on cloudless day. Whenever she is happy, her eyes shine and glow with hope, faith, and of course happiness. When that happens it makes me smile and think that there's a least one less depressed and unhappy teenager on this earth. She has a smile that lights up a room when she walks in. Her lips are perfect in every way possible. They are the shaded a little girl's favorite color, pink, with a little bit of medium color red to darken it. Her skin is so soft is as though she was made by the delicate hands of angels. It is softer than a baby, but the tips of her fingers are ruff because she plays guitar. **(If you want to know why the get ruff from the guitar, please ask) **When her skin brushes against yours, it is like you are being touched by something that isn't human. Her body is like it was made by all the perfections of Mother Nature, with the help of the graceful hands of the angels. She has curves like the waves of an ocean that flow over every part of her body. She is so small that she could blow away in the wind and make it all the way to heaven before she stopped flying. But she isn't too skinny like the models we see all the time. She is very healthy and takes very good care of her self. That is one thing I really like about her a lot. Even though Angel isn't heavy, you can tell she is strong. When she walks, you can see you can see the muscles in her legs contract with every step she makes, the effect that only people who are in very good shape have. When she was asked to move a metal goal so our gym class could play hockey, she moved it with very little trouble. While she was moving it, you could see the muscles in her legs contract again as well as the muscles in her arms bulge and contract with each pull on the metal goal. It was amazing the ease she had with the goal considering the difficulties other people had had in the past moving it. Even some boys had trouble moving it. As well as being small weight wise, Angel is also small height wise. She has great difficulties when we play basketball at school because almost everyone is taller than her. When standing next to me, the top of her head only comes up to my shoulder. If she were to lean her head up against me, the top of her head would be tucked underneath my chin _and I could hold her there forever and nothing bad would ever happen._ Or so I thought…

**(The next chapter will have the answer to Jesse's question and the start of all the drama and the problems. Don't worry, there plenty of drama. After all of the problems start, I will be switching from present time to past time (memories) for Jesse and Angel. You will learn about that more later. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me. I will be starting the next chapter some tonight, and then tomorrow. Hopefully it will be done by tomorrow afternoon after school.**


	5. An Answer So Deep

_**Chapter 5**_

**_(I decided to make this just the chapter when Angel answers Jesse's question. That way I could start all of the drama and everything in a separate chapter. I promise to have that started in the next chapter. Unless I get another idea for a different chapter or something. HAPPY READING _**

_**Reflection from end of Chapter 3: Reflections and A Surprise:**_

_**Angels POV**_

_Angel thinking: Oh my gosh. He loves me. I can't believe that I love him and he loves me._

_**Jesses POV**_

_I saw her face change from a look of shock, to a look of concentration. I guessed she was trying to figure out what had just happened. She was probably trying to figure out an answer and if she loved me too. I wonder what she is going to say…_

**_Angel POV_** (After she thinks about what Jesse has just asked her)

I leaned into Jesse and kissed him passionately on the lips. _Yes, Yes, Yes, I love you! I could never love anyone else!_ I let all my emotions go into my kiss: fear, hope, faith, happiness, joy, doubt, sadness, past hurt, new hurt, as well as other emotions that were before kept hidden that I now had just let become free. Our kiss was so breathtaking that is left me gasping for air when we finally finished and breathed for the first time in what felt like an eternity. I guessed that it had left him the same way too because he was also gasping for air. After we had finally caught our breath he said, "So I guess that means you love me too." We just both started laughing and spent the rest of the time until he had to go home in each others arms. Little did we know that our love for each other was about to be tested and someone was waiting to test that love…

**(Any questions please ask. Review Review Review!!!! It always helps if you tell me how I can improve my story.)**


	6. Angels Destiny

_**Chapter 6: Angels Destiny **_

**_(A/N Now as I promised I am starting the drama. It will be starting at the end of the chapter._**

**_Angels POV (from end of last chapter)_**

_We just both started laughing and spent the rest of the time until he had to go home in each others arms. Little did we know that our love for each other was about to be tested and someone was waiting to test that love…_

_**Angels POV**_

It had been around eight and a half months since Jesse and I had declared our love for each other. A lot had happened since that wonderful day in my family room. Everyone at our school soon learned how serious we were about each other and that we really loved and cared about each other. Basketball season had also come and gone for Jesse. Hockey season had also come and gone for me. **(Yes Angel plays hockey and she is very good. You will learn more about that later) **Softball had just ended two months ago for me. School had ended two months ago as well, but we would be returning in only a matter of days. We were going to be eight graders that year and it was predicted to be a very rewarding and challenging year. High school was only one small year away. I was feeling a little nervous and unsure about everything that was happening, so I decided to take a walk to clear my head and calm my self down. I then stepped into the dreary, cloudy day and started on my walk. I had just come to the top of a hill on my street when I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see who it was and saw a man hidden in the dark shadows of a house had been the one calling to me. He was about twenty five years old and had blonde hair and green eyes. He looked very muscular and had a hair cut similar to Jesse's. He would have been somewhat cute except he had an evil look to his face that made you want to yell a blood curtailing scream. He looked as though he was planning something diabolical that would belong in the mind of an insane person and you were the perfect person to test his plan on. His eyes were stone cold and when you looked into then, you could see no soul. He was about average height for a guy, about ten to eleven inches over five feet. He told me to come over to him, but I just kept on walking even faster past the house. Then he screamed at me in a muffled voice so he wouldn't attract attention that I better come back or else. Not sure what he meant by "or else" and a little afraid or what he could do or what could happen, or turned around to see what he was talking about. When I turned around I found that he was now pointing a gun at me. He growled in a half whisper so no one could hear, "If you don't come with I'll kill you, your family, and your friends." He then thought again and took it back by saying, "Actually, I'll just kill your family and friends, everyone you care about and love, right in front of you and then not kill you. Then you will be left to morn, suffer, and live the rest of your life all alone without them." He chuckled, an evil grin appearing on his face as he said this. **(A/N: I know, really depressing, but it adds drama.) **"Ok, I'll go with you, just don't hurt anyone!" I cried. _Especially Jesse. I'm so sorry Jesse. I love you and I will always love you. No matter what happens. You are my soul and my heart. _And with that last thought, he brought me under someone's deck were I was to face my destiny with my angel in my heart and by my side…

**(Ohhhh!!! What do you think will happen? I want to know what will happen. Please tell me. Oh yeah, I wrote the story, so I know what happens. He he!  What do you guys think will happen? Review, Review, Review!!!!!! Tell me how I can improve my story yes it really helps and I don't mind I should have the next chapter out today hopefully!)**


	7. Pain

**_Chapter 7: Pain_**

**_(A/N: Just to let you know, Jesse turned 14 last school year on January 14 (ironic huh) and Angel turned 14 September 14(wow déjà vu) just to let you know)_**

**_Jesse's POV (After Angel meets the man on her walk)_**

_Where could Angel be? My angel, the angel of my heart and soul. The keeper of my secrets and my life. She's been on her walk for a long time now and we were supposed to have been watching a movie in her family room again. Where oh where could she be? _

_**Angels POV**_

I could hear my heart pounding as he pulled me under the deck and I realized that I didn't want my life to end this way. I had so much I wanted to do and so much to live for. I had just found the love of my life and I was NOT ready to give him up. I would never be ready to give him up. _Snap out of it Angel! You are doing this to protect Jesse! If you go with him, he won't hurt Jesse and that is what you want. But then I'll never see him again and that's almost as bad as losing Jesse to THIS man. He'll be alone for the rest of his life and we'll never be together again. _At this point we had come to a space under the deck were the man, which I learned that his name was Dave, felt that it was fare enough away from the edge to prevent anyone from seeing what he was about to do to me. Then he turned towards me threw me on the ground. He held me there pushing by my arms and legs down with all of his bodyweight so I couldn't fight back. While holding me there he used his free hands to punch the breathe out of me. He continued swimming his fists at me in great bouts of fury. Even through his anger and fury, I could see the pain and anguish in his eyes. I could feel all of the pent up hurt in each of his strikes upon my face, legs, and arms. I could even feel it as his stone hard fists of fury hit me is places I had forgotten existed and some that I didn't even know about. I could taste the blood flowing along the back of my mouth. The sticky sensation as each little cell of blood flowed along my taste buds. I could still taste the saltiness and rust of the blood as it flowed down throat and into the pit of my stomach were it was at its final destination. The blood that didn't make it into my stomach gushed down my chin along my neck. The blood that didn't drip onto the ground the splattered onto my shirt and left an ugly reminder of the pain and horror I was experiencing. As he continued to hit me, moving from my face satisfied that it was bloody enough, he was causing more than physical pain. As he hit me he said, "You are a worthless bitch! I don't know why any guy would want you." He kept saying this over and over until it brought tears to by eyes. After Dave had finally got his fill, he got off of me and grabbed my arm. I cried in pain as his rock hard grip dug into my arm making bruises appear before my eyes to go along with the ones he had already left. He then spoke to me in a stern voice that I could barley hear, yet it still sent chills down my spine, "Now, you will not tell anyone about what has just happened or I will do what I said I would do. You will also come back hear everyday until I tell you not to." I said I would and then he pushed me out from underneath the deck and I was on my back home. _Home. I had made it through this. I could fight it. At least I could keep coming back everyday until I came up with someway to stop him. Now I just have to find out what I'm going to tell Jesse and my parents…_

**(Ohhhhh!!!! I keep having major writers block! What do you think Angel will tell Jesse and her parents that happened? She can't tell them the truth. Or can she? How will she deal with Dave and what will he do to her in the future? Review and tell me what you think!!!!!!**


	8. The Start of a Lie

_**Chapter 8: The Start of a Lie**_

**_Review from chapter 7:_**

_**Angels POV**_

Then he pushed me out from underneath the deck and I was on my back home. _Home. I had made it through this. I could fight it. At least I could keep coming back everyday until I came up with someway to stop him. Now I just have to find out what I'm going to tell Jesse and my parents…_

**_Angels POV (On her way back home still thinking)_**

_Maybe I could tell then that I ran into a mailbox. But then how does that explain all then bruises all over my body. I could also tell then that a dog attacked me. But then they'll want to know whose dog it was and then they'll want it doggy arrested or something. I guess I could tell them I tripped and fell down the really big hill in our neighborhood. Then at the end of the hill I ran into a mailbox. Yes, that's what I'll tell them. It could happen, couldn't it?_

_**Jesse POV**_

_Oh my gosh! Finally I see Angel. But what happened to her! _"Mr. and Mrs. Davis I see Angel. Come quick! It looks like she's hurt!" I ran outside as fast as my legs could carry me to help my baby. **(Yes, that's his nickname for her and she loves that nickname) **

"Angel" I cried when I get close enough. I could see the blood dripping down her face and bruises starting to appear along her arms, legs, and on her face. _What has happened to my Angel? Who could have done this to her. _"What happened Angel? Who did this to you? I said the last part more frantically and protectively. "I'm fine. No body did this to me. Let's wait until we get into the house, that way I can explain it to both you and my parents at the same time." She told me in a soothing voice, trying to calm me down. "Ok, we'll go inside and then you can tell us what happened."

_**Angels POV**_

So Jesse and I walked inside, with his arm wrapped around me protectively. _I know it! He doesn't believe that nobody hurt me. Now he's going to be in danger. I have to do something. I have to make him believe that no one hurt me. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. _As we got inside I saw my parents' faces turn from relief to fear and shock. "Don't worry Mom and Dad. Nobody hurt me." I turned and faced each of them one at a time to make sure they were listening and then continued with my story. "I was on my walk and I fell down the big hill. I then started falling and rolling down the hill, hence the blood and scratches. Then when I got to the bottom of the hill, I ran into a mailbox, hence the bruises, more scratches, and more blood." My parents seemed to accept my 'story', but I could tell that Jesse wasn't sure if I was telling the truth. **(A/N: Someone who is truly in love with you can always tell what you are feeling and when you are telling the truth. At least that's what I think.) **"Well Angel, lets go and get you cleaned up. Do you still want to watch a movie after that?" _At least he's not going to ask me why I'm not telling the truth or what really happened. But I feel so bad for lying to him. But it's for his own good. _"Of course I still want to watch a movie." I answered. So Jesse helped me get cleaned up. He helped me clean off all of the blood and scratches. I could see the painful look in his eyes as he preformed each task carefully so he would not hurt me anymore than I was already hurt. I could tell it hurt him to see all of the blood, scrapes, and bruises and not be able to do anything about it. I could tell he also knew that it all didn't come from falling down and running into a mailbox. I sat down on the couch and Jesse wrapped his protective arms around me as we prepared to watch our movie…

**(Hey guys!!! OHHH!!! What do you think will happen next? Write me a review and tell me what you think. I also accept criticism. What do you think would be good songs for Angel to sing? I am also going to have a chapter later on that is a memory of Jesse's and Angel. It is were Angel and her softball team do a surprise skit for their boyfriends. By the way, if you guys don't start reviewing more, I'm not going to update. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm evil So please update. I only have like five reviews and I know about 170 people have read my story. SO REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!! **


	9. Shes Like The Wind

**_Chapter 9: Shes Like The Wind_**

_**Reflection from chapter 8**_

_**(Angels POV)**_

_I sat down on the couch and Jesse wrapped his protective arms around me as we prepared to watch our movie…_

_**Angels POV**_

As we sat there and watched the movie, I could tell that Jesse was uneasy. "Jesse, what's the matter? I can tell you're upset. Please tell me what's wrong." I pleaded. "I just can't stand to see that you're going through all of this and I'm just around doing nothing. I can't stand it that I'm not able to help you." He said slowly, thinking each word out carefully before saying it. "But you are helping just by being here and comforting me. And it's not like I'm in a lot of pain or anything." _Lair. You are in a lot of pain. But of course, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. And that's what we want. _"Will you sing again?" He asked me. "Of course I'll sing to you again." Hey I have the perfect song for you to sing." He told me. **(A/N: Jesse had looked through all of her sings and knew which ones she had.)** He turned on the stereo and She's Like The Wind by Lumidee started to play **(By the way, Tony Sunshine is the boy and Lumidee is the girl. And it helps A LOT if you listen to the song)**

_yeah   
Yo  
Tony Sunshine_

( Lumidee) (Angel doesn't sing this part)  
Listen baby I've been around  
I know that you like how I wear my crown  
And I know that im something that is so profound  
So far what im hearing look I like the sound  
Everybodys talkin about it  
We could be talkin why would u doubt it  
Your palms are sweaty and your heart sounds poundin  
This is what u feeling tell me about it

All of the sudden, Jesse tips my head up and starts singing along to the song with me. (A/N: They only sing the part with Tony Sunshine)

_(Tony Sunshine)  
Shes like the wind  
Thru my tree  
(baby yea baby yea)  
She rides all night  
Next to me  
Like u won't believe( No)  
She leaves me the moonlight  
Only to burn me wit the sun  
Damn it I believe she knows  
She takin my heart  
She doesn't know what shes done  
Baby please_

I feel her breath in my face ( baby I can feel)  
Her bodys close to me ( her body close to me)  
Can't look in her eyes ( can't look in your eyes)  
Shes outta my league (shes outta my league oh)  
Just a fool to believe  
Shes got everything I need  
Shes like the wind 

( Lumidee )  
If u cant conceive it muffin  
Cause u just let it be its nothing  
Look we just hangin around  
Sneakin a look  
When I can just put you down

( Tony Sunshine )  
Girl I look in the mirror (what u see what u see)  
And all I see ( tell me what u see girl, tell u I can feel this baby)  
Is a young old man with only a dream ( ooo oh oh)  
Am I just fooling myself (yea)   
Thinkin she'll stop the pain (yes she will yes she will)  
Living without her  
I'd go insane  
Damn it I believe she knows

Feel her breath on my face ( baby I can feel)  
Her body close to me ( her body close, yes I do)  
Can't look in her eyes (cant look in her eyes)  
She's outta of my league ( shes outta my league oh)   
Just a fool to believe  
She got everything I need  
She's like the wind

( Lumidee)  
Look I'm right here  
Come on toughin up  
Boo get it together and just try ur luck  
Ever since I heard u got this little crush i  
Pass ur way and its givin me a rush  
So I peeped ur style  
Yes I'm impressed  
Always wit the best  
Put dem other dudes to rest  
So u aint got to stress cuz I got what u need  
I could ease ur pain and fulfill all ur dreams  


_(Tony Sunshine)  
Just a fool to believe  
She got anything I need (take dat)_

I feel her breath in my face  
Her body close to me (clap yo hands)  
Can't look in her eyes, no (yea)  
She's outta my league (move)  
Just a fool to believe (Move)  
She got anything I need  
She's like the wind 

_  
( Lumidee )  
If u cant conceive it muffin  
Cause u just let it be its nothing  
Look we just hangin around  
Sneakin a look  
When I can just put you down_

If u cant conceive it muffin  
Cause u just let it be its nothing  
Look we just hangin around  
Sneakin a look  
When I can just put you down

Move  
Tony Sunshine  
Yea  
Take dat

She's like the wind

Then while singing the last words, Jesse leans down and gives me a passionate kiss. As we kissed it was as though time had stopped and for a minute I could forget about all of the horrible things that were happening. And it seemed that if one of us were to suddenly break away from that kiss, we would force back into reality. And then I would still have to face my awful destiny that lay ahead the next day when I went back to see Dave.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Angels POV**_

"Wow!" I stated when our kiss was over. "Yeah I agree." Jesse said laughing. "For a minute I forgot about…" I started to say. "Everything that was happening. Yeah I felt that same way. Like I was floating on air and nothing could touch me… or you." He continued for me saying the last part with pain in his eyes. For the rest of the night we just sat there with Jesse holding me in his arms. Sometimes we would sing little bits of the music that was played. Before we knew it we were both being woken up by Jesse's brother, Michael. "Hey, wake up love-birds. It's time to go home Jesse." At that both Jesse and I gave the world biggest moans. Michael laughed hysterically at that and I'm betting he was also laughing at how we looked. "I guess we fell asleep while we were listening to the music." Jesse stated. "Yeah, that's what they all say." Michael added with a laugh. Jesse ran over and tackled his brother for even thinking that about us. I just sat there and watched the two brothers tackling each other and wishing it would never end. "Hey Michael, what time is it?" I asked. "It's about 12:30 in the morning. So make that you have to go to school TODAY." He added laughing again at his joke. "NOOOOO!!!" Jesse and I moaned. Then Jesse climbed back onto the couch where I was sitting and gave me a very passionate and long goodbye kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said in an irresistible voice. I was dazzled and awestruck. I didn't want him to leave. Why did his brother have to wake us up? Then he kissed me again. After he finished kissing me I moaned to his brother, "Awwwhhhhh, Michael, why did you have to wake us up!" His only reply was to laugh hysterically. Then after much fighting from me, and Jesse too, Michael and Jesse left and I dragged myself upstairs to go to sleep.

**(Hey people!!! I just found out that 200 people have read my story! Yeah!!!!! And yet, only 5 people have reviewed. So review or I won't update anymore. And I mean it this time. MAUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!)**


	10. authors note

Authors note

Hey People! Guess What? I have chapter 10 and typed and ready to go. But I'm not going to put it up. Want to know why? Well, I've had about 270 people read my story and only 7 people reviewed. Some of those were the same people and one of those was my brother. So guess what, I'm not going to put up anymore chapters until I get some more reviews! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I'm so evil!!!! I'll say about 3-5 reviews and then I'll put up more chapters. And no, they can't all be from the same people. So if you want more chapters you have to REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	11. A Surprise Before School and Boys

**_Chapter 10: A Surprise Before School and Boys_**

_**(Well I guess ill update. But you guys better start reviewing! I mean it!)**_

_Angels POV (reflection from chapter 9)_

"_I'll see you tomorrow." He said in an irresistible voice. I was dazzled and awestruck. I didn't want him to leave. Why did his brother have to wake us up? Then he kissed me again. After he finished kissing me I moaned to his brother, "Awwwhhhhh, Michael, why did you have to wake us up!" His only reply was to laugh hysterically. Then after much fighting from me, and Jesse too, Michael and Jesse left and I dragged myself upstairs to go to sleep._

_**Angels POV**_

"Angel, time to get up." I heard a soft voice as I awoke from my restless sleep. "Mom?" I questioned. It didn't sound like my mom or my dad. "Guess again sweetheart." "Jesse!" I squealed. "Correct! Now you have won a kiss." "Oh, I like that award." I said with a little mystify in my voice. All the while my eyes were still closed not wanting to open to the still dark room. When they finally opened I saw a Greek god leaning in front of my bed with his face just inches from mine. "Good morning sleepyhead." He said jokingly. I jumped out of bed and tackled him until I was on top of him and he was on the floor. "Say uncle!" I demanded. "Never!" He said rolling me over so that he was on top of me. Then he started tickling me. "Now you say uncle!" He said in-between laughs. "Uncle, uncle!" I squealed. Then he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the nose. "My breath must be horrible!" I said joking ling. "The worst. But I can live." He said with an evil grin on his face. "By the way, why are you here? It's a school day." I asked. "My parents had to go into school early and Michael had to get to classes early today. So my parents asked if you're mom could take me into school." He explained. "Well I'm fine with that!" I said excitedly. "But you have to wait here now because I have to go to a shower." "Awwww!!! Do you have to?" "Yes!" "Well ok. I just have to questions. The first one is, can I look around your room a little while you're in there? And the second one is, do you sing while you're in the shower?" He asked with a sly grin appearing on his face. "Yes you can look around my room and yes I do sing while I'm in the shower. Why?" I questioned. "Because I like to hear you sing." I just shock my head. _What am I going to do with him? _I giggled to my self quietly. I stepped into the shower and felt the warmth overcome me.

_**Jesses POV**_

Angel had gone to take a shower and I was looking through the stuff in her room. She had pictures and her and her friends when she was little. She had a picture of me. She had many stuffed animals. Just my looking at the stuffed animals I could tell that she liked monkeys, dogs, and cats. Just then I heard Angel's beautiful voice fill the room. She was singing Let's Talk About Love by Celine Dion **(Listen to the song! It helps.)**

_Everywhere I go all the places that I've been  
Every smile is a new horizon on a land I've never seen  
There are people around the world - different faces different names  
But there's one true emotion that reminds me we're the same...  
Lets talk about love_

From the laughter of a child to the tears of a grown man  
There's a thread that runs right through us all and helps us understand  
As subtle as a breeze - that fans a flicker to a flame  
From the very first sweet melody to the very last refrain...

Lets talk about love  
Lets talk about us  
Lets talk about life  
Lets talk about trust  
Lets talk about love

It's the king of all who live and the queen of good hearts  
It's the ace you may keep up your sleeve - 'til the name is all but lost  
As deep as any sea - with the rage of any storm  
But as gentle as a falling leaf on any autumn morn...

Lets talk about love - it's all were needin'  
Lets talk about us - it's the air we're breathin'  
Lets talk about life - I wanna know you  
Lets talk about trust - and I wanna show you  
Lets talk about love

Once she was finished I wished it wouldn't end. She sounded so beautiful. Then she started on another sing. It was Soul Suckers by Amos Lee **(Listen to the song! It's really good! Trust me)**

_Did you believe it,  
when they told you they discovered you?  
And that everything is free,  
as long as you do what they tell you to.  
You think it's true?_

But nothing could be farther from the truth,  
my love.

Did you even listen,  
when I told you to change your name?  
Now, no body wants honesty,  
when luck can let our perfect frame,  
play the game.

Nothing could be further from the truth,  
my love..  
And nothing is more powerful that beauty in a wicked world.  
Play it girl,  
play it girl,  
play it girl.

Does it make you feel good,  
when they tell you what you want to hear?  
And after they suck all your soul,  
well that's when they'll disappear.  
Disappear.  
They disappear forever..

Like a prince in your little fairy tale.  
And you will find,  
one day you put you soul on sale..

Nothing could be further from the truth,  
my love..  
And nothing is more powerful than beauty in a wicked world.

Then when the song ended I said loud enough so that Angel could hear me, "Encore, encore!" I heard her laughing from inside the bathroom as she finished her shower. I heard the water shut of as another song started. It was The Wind by Amos Lee. **(Again listen to the song. I'm not going to post the lyrics because it takes to much work)**

After that song finished Southern Girl by Amos Lee started playing. **(listen to the song)** I sat down on the bed and waited for Angel to come out of the bathroom. "Shit!" I heard Angel mutter quite loud. "What is it?" I asked while laughing. "I forgot to bring in my clothes so I could change in the bathroom." She told me. "Well that's ok, I don't mind." I told her laughing my head off. "Shut up!" She screamed. I could tell that she was probably blushing at this very moment. "Ok, I'm going to come out and get my clothes. Cover your eyes." She told me. "Ok I will!" I said while crossing my fingers behind my back. As she came out of the bathroom in only her towel I moved by fingers a little bit to peak at her. "Hey, no peaking!" She scolded. "But you just lot so pretty in only a towel." I whined looking her up and down. _More like a goddess. _As she got her clothes I continued to talk to her. "Did you know that you sound very beautiful when you sing in the shower? Do you ever get asked for an encore from your shower head?" I said laughing. "Ha Ha you're hysterical!" Angel said throwing a pillow at me. Angel finished getting ready for school and then we were on our way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Angels POV**_

We had arrived at school and were waiting for our first class to start. The whole class was buzzing with talk. Jesse was sitting next to me like he always did when he leaned over and started talking. "Did you know that you say my name when you are sleeping?" He asked me with a sly grin on his face. "I…um…you…how did you know that?" I asked as a blush started to appear on my face. By now our friend Chase who was sitting in his seat in front of us was listening to me babbling at a loss for words after suddenly being embarrassed. "Well, when we were sitting on your couch last night, you fell asleep before I did and you started saying my name while you were sleeping. You also said my name once before I woke you up this morning." He stated his crocked smile appearing on his face. "You are very beautiful when you are sleeping. You look so at peace. Like nothing can touch you or hurt you." He said getting a faraway look in his eyes. "Well…um…thank you. I think." I said. I was little at a loss for words. I suddenly remembered everything that had happened yesterday. Going on my walk. Being called over by Dave. Him threatening my friends and family. Him beating me. Him demanding that I come back the next day. _Today's the next day. I'll have to do and see him again today. When will this nightmare end?_ I suddenly became very sad and depressed. I think Jesse and Chase noticed my sudden mood change, but they didn't say anything. Just then our other friend Edward came over and pulled up a chair next to Chase. **(A/N: Yes I had to use Edward's name. I'm obsessed. shrieks no he is not a vampire.) **As I looked at Edward, I realized that that he looked very similar to Chase. Chase and Edward both had green eyes like the color of the grass in the spring. They were both quite muscular, but not as muscular as Jesse. Chase was about a half a head taller than Edward and Jesse, so he was the tallest of all of us. The only main difference between the two was that Chase had rusty brown hair and Edward had jet black hair. Edward can over to where all of us were sitting and grabbed a seat next to Chase. "Hey Edward, guess what?" Chase asked. "What?" Edward questioned. "Did you know that Angel says Jesse's name when she is sleeping?" With that all three boys burst out laughing. Then Jesse put his arm around me because I was turning redder by the second. "Awwww, its ok hun." Jesse said trying to sooth me even though he was still laughing. "We all know it's because you love me." He stated laughing even more. "Well I didn't want everyone knowing that I talked about my boyfriend in my sleep or that my boyfriend watched me sleep!" I said almost shouting. Then I gave an evil glare to each of them. "Ohhhh, if looks could kill!" said Chase and Edward mockingly laughing even more once they said it. "Oh shut up!" I said smacking Edward and Chase on the back of their heads when the teacher wasn't looking. "Hey!" They both said in unison. "Serves you right!" I said stubbornly. I looked over to my friend Emily who I had forgotten had been watching and hearing the whole thing from her seat next to her boyfriend Chase. As soon as our eyes met, we both said, "Boys!" with an exasperated sigh. "Can't live with them, can't live without them." said Emily. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" asked Sara. Our friend Sara had just come over and pulled up a chair next to her boyfriend Edward. **(A/N: Yes I know, so unlike the real world, but this is a story, so I can make it how I want. HAHA) **Emily started filling in Sara about all that had happened and I suddenly started to space out. I was brought back to reality by Sara's voice saying, "I second that opinion." She said as she was looking over at Chase and Edward arm wrestling. I looked over to see Jesse's worried face. I knew he was worried about my mood today and me spacing out. But I couldn't put him in danger. I could handle this by myself. Couldn't I…

**(Come on people. Review!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	12. Crying On Your Shoulder

Chapter 11: Crying On Your Shoulder

Reflection from chapter 10

Angels POV

_I was brought back to reality by Sara's voice saying, "I second that opinion." She said as she was looking over at Chase and Edward arm wrestling. I looked over to see Jesse's worried face. I knew he was worried about my mood today and me spacing out. But I couldn't put him in danger. I could handle this by myself. Couldn't I…_

_Jesses POV_

We were in school and Edward and Chase were wrestling, but that was last thing I was thinking about at that moment. Angel was staring into space with a pained look in her eyes. Her friends Sara and Emily were beside her, talking about how idiotic us boys were. Then I saw that Angel was brought back to reality as her friend Sara started talking to her, "I second that opinion." I heard Sara say. As Sara said that, I saw Angels face flash back into reality and she let Sara known she was listening by a simple nod of her head and a "Yeah." Then I saw Angel look over at me. I knew that she saw me looking at her. I saw her thinking pondering about something in her head. _What is she thinking about? Way is she acting so weird? What's going on with her? Why won't she tell me what's wrong with her? I wish I could find out. _"Hey Jesse, what's wrong with Angel?" I heard Chase ask me. "Yeah, what happened to her? It looks like she got beat up or something and she keeps spacing out." Edward added. "I don't know I said looking at Angel. "She's been acting weird all day and she came home from a walk yesterday like that. She came back with bruises and blood. She said it was falling down a hill and then running into a mailbox. But, I'm not to sure if she was telling the truth." I finished still looking at Angel. "Well maybe it's just a stage or something." Chase added in a hopeful tone. "No, I don't think so. I think there's something going on with her. Something she's not telling me. But why wouldn't she tell me?" I asked still gazing at Angel. "I don't know, maybe she wants to protect your feelings or something. "Yeah, Maybe…" I answered still looking at Angel, but I still wasn't convinced.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Angel POV

_I can't believe it's already time to go back to see Dave. I don't want to go. But you have to Angel. If you don't he will hurt your family and Jesse. You know you would never be able to live without Jesse. I guess your right. I'll do it for Jesse. _I set of on my walk and made my way to the house were Dave had called me over last time. "Glad to see you showed up. A very wise decision on your part." A heard Dave say as he came over to me. "Well I didn't want you to hurt my family or Jesse. I had to do what was right for them." I answered back confidently even though I was shaking from my head to my toes. Then he took me back under the same deck as last time and began to beat me. Although I think he noticed that people had been asking been asking me about all the bruises and everything because he only beat me were my clothes covered it up. He told me that I was supposed to wear long sleeves until he told me not to so I could cover up all the new and old bruises. I could feel the new bruises starting to form as he pounded my arms and legs with great force. I felt the horrible pain as he hit the bruises that were already there and making then worse.

Angel POV (the rest of the week)

I continued to come everyday for the rest of the week as Dave instructed. I wore long sleeves and everyone in the class except for my friends seemed to forget about me having all the bruises. My friends and Jesse still were a curious about me though. I could still tell that they were wondering why I had the bruises and why I had been acting so weird. After the first day back in school, I continued my school days in a daze. I went to my classes and did my work. I answered my friends' questions when asked with simple answers. I knew Jesse could tell that something was wrong but I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't. _I can't endanger Jesse by telling him what's going on. If anything would happen to him, I couldn't forgive myself. _One day Jesse I went over to Jesse's house after school. "Angel, what's going on with you lately? Why are you so upset? Please tell me." Jesse pleaded as we sat on his black leather couch. "No…I'm sorry…I just can't." I said hanging my head softly in shame. "But why Angel? Why won't you tell me? Please can't you tell me?" He pleaded. "No Jesse! I can't tell you. I'm doing this for your own good." I told him my voice getting higher. "How are you doing this for my own good?" Jesse asked as his voice started getting higher as well. "I just don't want you to be in danger from...opps!" I said covering my mouth. _Now you've done it Angel! He'll know something is really up now! _"Angel, what do you mean you don't want me to be in danger?" he asked me with a worried look in his eyes. "Just forget I ever said anything." I told Jesse hiding my face in his cool black couch. "Angel, please tell me! Please!" he pleaded. "You know I love you more than anything in this world and I would do anything to protect you. Just please tell me what's wrong!" Jesse was getting frantic now. He knew something was wrong and he knew I wasn't going to tell him. I could tell that I had hurt him by not telling him, but I couldn't put him in danger. I could never let anything happen to him, Never! Jesse gave up in trying to get me to tell him what was wrong and pulled me into his lap and held me. I laid my head on his chest and felt his chest move up and down with every breath. _I can't take this away from him. I have to protect him. I love him to much for anything to happen to him. _As we laid on Jesse's couch, Jesse stroked my hair gently with his fingers. Then he moved his hand softly down my face brushing it ever so gently. He held me there for what felt like forever while I cried into his chest. I cried for me and I cried for him. I cried for his safety and mine. I cried from pain and love. Then I loved up and saw Jesse's face watching mine. He knew I was crying about something big and yet he didn't push me to tell him what it was. At that point it just made me love him ever more. I just wished that it would never end…

A/N: YAY!!!! I got more reviews!!!! Keep reviewing and ill keep updating. Otherwise I won't update HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really mean it. I won't update if you guys wont review. Again tell me anything I can improve on, any ideas for the story, ideas for songs, etc.


	13. No PLace Is Safe

Chapter 12: No Place Is Safe

_As we laid on Jesse's couch, Jesse stroked my hair gently with his fingers. Then he moved his hand softly down my face brushing it ever so gently. He held me there for what felt like forever while I cried into his chest. I cried for me and I cried for him. I cried for his safety and mine. I cried from pain and love. Then I loved up and saw Jesse's face watching mine. He knew I was crying about something big and yet he didn't push me to tell him what it was. At that point it just made me love him ever more. I just wished that it would never end…_

**Angels POV**

It was just another Monday at school. I had been going to see Dave for almost a week. I thought this day was going to be just like any other day that I had been having since I had been going to see Dave. Little did I know…

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Angels POV (that Monday during school in class)**

I was getting really annoyed at having to wear long sleeves all the time. Epically since it was still warm outside. They were getting really warm. I just had to cool off somehow to keep from going crazy. So I rolled up my sleeves and let the cool air overtake me. It felt so good to finally be cooled off. Suddenly I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked up and saw Edward staring at me with a look of shock on his face and worry in his eyes. He was looking at the bruises on my arms. I had forgotten about them for a minute until then. I knew that Edward knew that they were new bruises and not the ones I had come into school with on the first day. I wanted to get out of that classroom as quickly as I could. "Mrs. Smith, can I go get a drink?" "Of course you can Angel." Mrs. Smith answered warmly. So I went down the hall and got a drink. I passed by all of the posters in the hallway and I stared at the white walls and the white floors. _Man, they really need to get some color on these walls and these floors. _I was on my way back to the classroom when somebody grabbed me from behind. I kicked and struggled but I couldn't get free. Then they reached up to cover my mouth but not before I could let out an ear piercing scream…

A/N: I know this a really short chapter. But I wanted to torture you guys by having a really big cliffy. Ohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! What do you think will happen? Write a review and tell me what you think. Of course I always accept criticism, critiques, and helpfulness.

REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! REIVEW!!!!!! REVIEW!

I'LL SAY IT AGAIN, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA


	14. My Angel

Chapter 13: My Angel

**_I almost didn't post this because no one is reviewing. But I decided I would post just this once. But unless I start getting reviews, I WON'T UPDATE!!!! You guys know how it is. You need reviews to help you keep writing. SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Reflection from chapter 13

Angels POV

_I wanted to get out of that classroom as quickly as I could. "Mrs. Smith, can I go get a drink?" "Of course you can Angel." Mrs. Smith answered warmly. So I went down the hall and got a drink. I passed by all of the posters in the hallway and I stared at the white walls and the white floors. Man, they really need to get some color on these walls and these floors. I was on my way back to the classroom when somebody grabbed me from behind. I kicked and struggled but I couldn't get free. Then they reached up to cover my mouth but not before I could let out an ear piercing scream…_

_Jesses POV_

I was sitting in class trying to listen to what the teacher was telling us. But my mind was on something else. _What's wrong with Angel? Why is she acting so weird? And why does she keep wearing long sleeves to school? I know she can get cold sometimes, but it's the end of summer and the beginning of fall. It's about seventy degrees outside. Everyone else is wearing shorts and short sleeves. Or at least short sleeves. Why isn't she wearing short sleeves? I know she must be warm under all those clothes. _I was then startled back to reality from by thoughts by an ear piercing scream that could have broken glass and shattered windows. I looked over to where Angel was sitting to question her with my eyes to see if she knew what or who had made the scream. But when I looked over, Angel wasn't there. "Edward! Where is Angel?" I asked in a hushed but frantic voice. "She went to get a drink about…um…actually it's been about five minutes since she left." He said wondering. _Shows how much I've been paying attention! _"Edward, you heard that scream right?" I questioned Edward with a worried look on my face. "Yeah, I think the whole universe heard it. Aliens have been sending in complaints about how loud it was!" He said laughing. "Well, I think it was Angel who screamed." I said as my stomach dropped to the center of the universe. "Yeah now that you mention it, it did sort of sound like Angel." Edward said now with a serious look on his face. "I'm going to tell the teacher. We have to make sure that it wasn't Angel. If it was, then who knows what made her scream or what happened to her!" I said getting up frantically. Mrs. Smith saw my frantic and worried expression as I came to her desk. "What's the matter Jesse?" She questioned. "I think that scream came from Angel." I said getting to the point quickly. The more time I wasted talking, the farther Angel got away from me. "No, No, Jesse. She's getting a drink. Speaking of that, she's been gone a long time. Could you go and get her and tell her to come back to class?" "Yeah, sure." I said in a rush. At least I got a chance to see if Angel was really still in the building.

I ran to the water fountain with only one thing on my mind. I ran as fast as my legs could take me and I ran faster then I had ever run in my entire life. I got to the water fountain and my heart sank and my stomach dropped once more. Angel wasn't there. I then checked in the bathroom to see if she had gone in there. **(He didn't actually go in. He just called her name into the bathroom.) **_No she's not there either! No! This can't be happening! _I then checked the office and the principal's office to see if she was there. She wasn't. I ran frantically all over the school **(it's not a very big school) **searching for her and asking people in the hall if they had seen her. They hadn't! _No! No! No! NO!! This is all a trick! Angel's going to pop out any second and say boo. _But she didn't. I went to look in the hallway by our classroom and I saw a piece of paper on the ground that had my name written on it. I opened the paper and read it with a hole in my chest and tears in my eyes. The note said that the person had taken Angel and that we would never get her back. The note was signed Angels lover. I ran back to the classroom tears streaming down my face. I didn't care if my friends or anyone saw. I had just lost my true love. My only reason for living and breathing. My Angel. Now she had just disappeared from school with no trace except for a scream.

As I entered the classroom, all my classmates and my teacher looked up. "I can't find Angel anywhere!" I gasped frantically in between sobs. "Jesse are you sure Angel isn't somewhere in the school?" Mrs. Smith questioned with gentle but worried eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. Look what I found on the floor in the hallway that's on the way back from the water fountain." I said as I handed her the note I had found. AS she looked it over, her eyes and face became a mixture of shock and worry. "Chase, hurry go and tell the office what we've found. Tell them to call the police." She said quickly as she handed Chase the note. Chase quickly ran out of the room and ran to the office to make the call. That's when it hit me, my girlfriend, the love of my life, had just been kidnapped. I started to panic. "No! Angel, Angel, Angel! No!" I cried as bolted out the door. I made it as far as the hallway before Chase and Edward stopped me. **(Chase had come back from the office by now)** "Edward and Chase don't you see, we have to go after Angel. We can't let her get hurt! I love her! I don't want anything to happen to her" I told them as I complete onto the floor in complete hysterics. "We care about Angel to Jesse. But there isn't anything we can do." Edward told me trying to calm me down. I wasn't working. I was miserable.

At this point Emily and Sara had come over to comfort me. "Jesse, before Angel went out of the room I saw something on her arms that made me really worried. She had cuts and bruises all over them. And not just the ones she came to school with on the first day. All of them were knew and fresh." He told me with a serious expression. "No!" I cried burying my head into my knees. "No, you were just seeing things." I told him but at the same time not really believing it my self. "Jesse she saw me looking at her bruises and cuts, and she knew that I knew what they were. And as so as I saw them her expression changed from somewhat happy to pure horror. Jesse, she was trying to hide them from you, from everyone. That's why she's been wearing long sleeves this whole time. I bet she has bruises all over her body under her pants and her sleeves." Edward told me with hurt and worry in his eyes. "Edward, who do you think has been doing this to her? Do you think it was the person who kidnapped her today? How would the person have gotten to her? How did they even get to her today?" I asked as the questions came pouring out with panic in my voice. "I don't know Jesse, I really don't know." Edward comforted me with a faraway look in his eyes. Then I remembered something. "Edward, Angel has her cell phone with her!" I cried as I grabbed him by the shoulders. "But Jesse, don't you think the person that took her will look for things like a cell phone?" Edward questioned with gentle eyes. "I don't think they will look where SHE keeps her cell phone." I cried happily. Finally some hope. "Where does she keep it Jesse?" Chase questioned. "Whenever she is not using it, she keeps it in her sock. I don't know why she does it she has just done it ever since I have met her. I don't think whoever took her will think of looking in her socks." I told them as my hopes were rising even more. I got up and told the teacher what I had just thought and asked her if I could keep my cell phone in my pocket just in case Angel called. She told me I could so I went and got it. As I put my cell phone in my pocket, I hoped that it would ring. I hoped with all my soul and heart that it would ring and that when I answered it, the voice on the other end would be the voice of an Angel. My Angel…

_**I'LL SAY IT AGAIN: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!**_

_**REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!**_

_**OR I WONT UPDATE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! IM EVIL!!!**_


	15. Breathe and Hope

Chapter 14: Breathe and Hope

_Reflection from Chapter 13_

_I got up and told the teacher what I had just thought and asked her if I could keep my cell phone in my pocket just in case Angel called. She told me I could so I went and got it. As I put my cell phone in my pocket, I hoped that it would ring. I hoped with all my soul and heart that it would ring and that when I answered it, the voice on the other end would be the voice of an Angel. My Angel…_

Jesse's POV (same day)

I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't sit still. I could barley even breathe knowing that Angel was out there scared and hurt and I couldn't do anything about it. Mrs. Smith was talking, but I wasn't listening to a word she was saying. The police had come and asked us a few questions: what Angel was wearing, what she looked like, and how old she was. Then I gave them the note and all the other information I had and they told me it was a good lead. They then left and told us that they'd let us know if they heard anything. After that Angel's parents had arrived and they weren't in any better shaper then I was. I was still on the floor crying when they got there. So the first thing Angel's mom did was come over on the floor with me and held me and we cried together. She knew how much I loved Angel and cared about her. We sat there crying together and as we sat there I looked up at Angel's dad and saw he was crying too. Then I told them about what I had remembered about where Angel kept her cell phone. I saw their spirits lift right before my eyes and with that I knew that there truly was hope left…

Angels POV (After the scream…)

I tried to scream more but I couldn't. My screams were now muffled by the ruff hand covering my mouth. _Please be Jesse! Please be Jesse!_ That's who I was hoping it would be and I was wishing with all my heart it was him, but I knew it wasn't him. Then the person dragged me out the door and down the path to the parking lot. I still couldn't see the person's face, but I was pretty sure I knew who it was. Just then the person leaned down to my ear. "Hey baby, did you miss me?" The voice whispered in my ear. It was a mans voice and I would know that voice anywhere. For days that voice had haunted my dreams. Not only that but he had also haunted my mind with his words and the pain he had caused me. The voice belonged to Dave and now he had me in his arms and he was pulling me away from school. One of the only places I thought I would be safe from him. "I missed you to much to wait for you to come tonight. It also wasn't working out with you only coming for a few minutes. I need you longer than that." He said the last words as he leaned closer to me. "So I thought, hey, why no come and visit you. Then I thought better of it. Why I'm there, why not take you with me and that way I can have you all to my self." He said the last words as we approached his car. He opened the door and threw me in the backseat, not caring if I was safe or hurt. I then sat on the seat and prepared for the ride, silently saying goodbye as we left the school. For I had little hope of seeing anyone in there again…

**(I was going to stop there, but I thought I would be nice and continue. Enjoy!)**

Still Angel POV

Dave had been listening to the radio to see if there was any news about me being missing. Within the first ten minutes we heard the first alert. It told people who I was, where taken from, and the number to call if I was found. Dave shut of the radio with force and cursed under his breath. "I didn't expect them to know you were missing so fast!" He said with anger. "They must have heard you scream and got suspicious!" He said with realization and anger as he slapped me across the face. The sound of his hand making contact with my face rang throughout that car and was still ringing in my ears five minutes later. We arrived at what I guessed was his house and he took me inside. He told me that he had to go to the store and that he didn't want me to go with him because of alert that I was missing. He then told me that if I left the house or called for help, he would hurt Jesse and every single person in the family. I told him I would do as he told me and then he left. At that point when I was sure he was gone I took out my phone from inside my sock. I had remembered while we were in the car that I had it with me. I sat there on the white leather couch and dialed the familiar number that was so close to my heart. Within three rings Jesse answered…

HAHAHA!!!! Major cliffy!!!!! Review and you will get the next chapter!!!! Otherwise you will be doomed to not knowing what happened!!! So Review!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!

Yay!! two chapters in one night! I'm so good!!!!


	16. Broken Hearts

Chapter 15: Broken Hearts

**(Ok guys, just so it makes more sense, I'm going to make it so Jesse and Angel are freshmen in high school. They are both still 14 and they both started dating when they were in 8th grade. I just thought it made more sense that way. And now for chapter 15. With a special twist!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE)**

(Reflection from last chapter)

_At that point when I was sure he was gone I took out my phone from inside my sock. I had remembered while we were in the car that I had it with me. I sat there on the white leather couch and dialed the familiar number that was so close to my heart. Within three rings Jesse answered…_

_Jesse's POV_

I was sitting in class begging for my phone to ring. All my friends kept giving me reassuring looks, but they weren't helping. Suddenly, my phone started to vibrate from inside my pants pocket. I grabbed it quickly and then ran out of the classroom and out into the hallway. **(His teacher had told him that if Angel called to take the phone into the hallway for more privacy and so it wouldn't distract the class.)** "Hello." I answered with hope in my voice. All I heard was silence. "Hello, hello, please answer me. I know it's you Angel. Please answer me Angel!" I pleaded getting panicked. "Jesse." I heard a quite voice call. "Angel, are you okay? Where are you? What happened?" I asked her as the questions flowed out. "Yes Jesse, I'm okay. I don't know where I am. But I can't see you ever again. It's for your own good. I don't want you to get hurt. I belong to someone else now. I have to be with him, otherwise you might get hurt. That's how it has to be for the rest of my life Jesse. I'm so sorry!" She told me as sadness took over her voice. I could tell that she was crying now. I had started crying as well. "But…but…but, why Angel, why?" I asked her confused. "It's just better for you not to know." She told me as her she started to cry even more. _No! She can't do this to me! I love her. And she loves me too. Right? _**(I know de ja vu, Edward and Bella) **"Jesse, I have to get off the phone now before Dave comes back. Please don't call me. It will only hurt us both. I don't want to put you in danger Jesse. Just remember that this is for your own good. And remember one more thing. I love you Jesse. I love you with all of my heart and I will always love you no matter what." She told me sadly. "I love you too." I told her through my sobs. Then she hung up and just like that she was gone. Just like that my life had fallen apart right before my eyes and my heart had broken into a million pieces. All this had happened, and school wasn't even over yet…

Angels POV

After hanging up with Jesse, I felt devastated. It felt life someone had torn a hole n my heart and then ripped it apart. I felt so horrible for hurting Jesse the way I did. But it had to be done. It was the only way Jesse could be safe. Even if it meant me staying with Dave for the rest of my life. For what felt like hours I just sat there replaying the conversation back in my head. I knew I had done the right thing. But it was still painful to know how much I had hurt Jesse. I was still lost in my thoughts when I heard the door to Dave's apartment being unlocked. Dave was coming home. I quickly slid my cell phone back into my sock and sat there to await my fate…

Still Angel POV

Dave came into the room, threw the bags he was carrying on the ground, and then ran to me. Then when he was next to me, he took his fists and hit me across the face. He repeated this many time until he was satisfied that I was hurt enough. There was blood gushing from my face and I could already feel bruises starting to form. Then after he was done hitting me, he started to kiss me. The kiss was filled with anger, longing, loneliness, and many other feelings that shouldn't be in a kiss. "You'll be mine for the rest of your life. We'll stay together forever." He whispered in between breaths as he kissed me. All I could do was sit there in horror at the thought of being with him for the rest of my life. Him hitting me everyday and then kissing me afterwards like nothing happened. Then he pulled out of the chair I was sitting in and took me to his bed. Before it could even register in my mind what he was doing, he forced me down onto the bed. I tried to push him off, but he was stronger and he had the advantage. It was every girl's worst nightmare. I was being raped. _No! This isn't happening. This is impossible. I'm going to wake up any second and it will all just of been a dream. _But no matter how much I prayed or wished, I never woke up. It was never a dream; it was real. It was really happening to me. All I could hope for now was for it to be over soon…

**(Ohhhh what going to happen next? Well I guess you'll have to review to find out!!!!! Yes!!! Review or I won't put up the next chapter!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! And thanks to brokenxtwilight for help with story ideas and editing. Please read her stories Broken Skies, Raining Starlight, and her latest one Aurora Borealis. Trust me they are REALLY good!!!)**


	17. The Voice Of An Angel

Chapter 16 The Voice Of An Angel

**(Thanks to all you guys who reviewed. It means so much to me when you review, and it makes me update faster. I had a couple of people ask why Dave was going after Angel and why her. When to tell you the truth, I'm not really sure. I make up something for why Dave is going after her, or I just may leave you guys to make up something your selves. Thanks again to brokenxtwilight!)**

**Reflection from chapter 15**

_Angel POV_

_Before it could even register in my mind what he was doing, he forced me down onto the bed. I tried to push him off, but he was stronger and he had the advantage. It was every girl's worst nightmare. I was being raped. No! This isn't happening. This is impossible. I'm going to wake up any second and it will all just of been a dream. But no matter how much I prayed or wished, I never woke up. It was never a dream; it was real. It was really happening to me. All I could hope for now was for it to be over soon…_

Jesse's POV

After staying in the hall for a few more minutes, I went back inside the classroom. Before anyone could even ask me what happened, I told them. "That was Angel on the phone. She says she's okay, but I don't believe her. She also told be that I can never see her again. That it was for my own protection, that she didn't want me to get hurt. I asked her why, but she told me it was better for me not to know." I told them as I thought about what Angel had said. What could it mean? Didn't she know that she was still hurting me by being away from me, maybe even more than what could possibly happen if she didn't stay away? Didn't she know that she she's my life and I'd give anything for her to be safe. All I heard was silence after I finished talking. I saw the look on everyone's faces as they took in hat I just told them. I slowly took my seat and looked at the empty seat next to me. Angel was supposed to be sitting there. She wasn't supposed to be going through this. She is too happy, too nice, kind, sweet, caring, and perfect for this to happen to her. She is amazing and beautiful, why her? Why my Angel? She's never done anything to hurt anyone. What did she do to deserve this? Again I was faced with the terrible challenge to concentrate in school while knowing that Angel was out there somewhere hurt and confused. I couldn't live the rest of my life like this. I had to see her again. I would see her again! Wouldn't I?

Angels POV

Dave finally went to bed and I was left to wander around the apartment on my own. I really wanted to sing, but I didn't want to wake up Dave because I liked it much better when he was sleeping and I wanted him to sleep for the rest of his life. I saw that there was a sliding glass door. I went over to it and saw that it lead out to a balcony. I stepped through the door and was hit with a burst of fresh air. It made me feel almost clean from Dave. Almost. I looked up a saw the stars shining down with not a single cloud in the sky. I saw the full moon looking down at me from above. I could hear people talking a few floors down and the sound of a TV in the apartment next to us. I looked up to the peaceful sky and started to sing. I put every once of soul into every note. Every amount of pain, anger, and fear that I now felt I put into my song.

Person living next to Dave's POV

I was sitting in my apartment when all of the sudden I heard someone singing.

_Playground school bell rings, again  
Rain clouds come to play; again_  
I walked over to my sliding glass door, opened it, and stepped outside. There was a girl there singing. She was beautiful with her golden blonde hair blowing in the light breeze. She had the body of the goddess and the voice of an angel. Her voice was haunting as she sang her song. She hadn't even noticed I'd come out because she's had her eyes closed and she was so involved in the song. I continued to watch her as she sang even more, for I could not take my eyes off her and I could not stop listening. There was something about her that made me want to listen, made me curious.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to...hello...  
If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know Ill wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me  
I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide...  
don't cry...  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here, all that's left  
Of yesterday..._

I recognized the song as Hello by Evanescence. **(Great Song! Listen to it while you read. It makes more sense.)** I was amazed as she sang each note with perfection and feeling. She put her heart into it and it made me wonder what it was that was making her so sad. After she was finished I clapped softly and started talking, "That was amazing and beautiful." I told her. She gasped as I said these words as turned around to face me. I guessed she still hadn't known that I was watching her. "Who…who…are you." She stuttered. I could tell she was scared. Had a startled her that much. "I guess I'm your next door neighbor, though I've never seen you here before." I said with a questioning look in my eyes. I had never in my life seen her before. So why now, and why did she look so sad? She now moved her head up to look at me and I saw she had beautiful and amazing blue eyes. The color many people would love to have, but only few did. She was very beautiful, yet when looking in her eyes, I could see many things. Hurt, anger, pain, fear, loneness, along with many other emotions that should never be in such a young girls eyes. "I just got here today." She answered me. Her answer snapped me back to reality and it made me realize that she took a very long time to answer. Something is up with this girl, but what? "Well since we're going to be neighbors I guess we should know each others names. My name is Eric. What is yours?" A look a horror came over her face when I asked her what her name was and she thought for a few minutes about what her name was. "My name is Sara." She answered after many minutes. **(Remember she does not want anyone to know she's there because she doesn't want Jesse to get hurt. That is why she doesn't use her real name. She if you hear Eric calling her Sara, that's because that's the name he knows.) **"Sara, you sounded very beautiful. But you also sounded very sad. Why are you sad Sara?" I asked her gently. "Because I can't be with the one I love and it's painful to both me and him." She answered softly. "Why can't you be with the one you love Sara?" I questioned. "Because I love him so much that I would lose him to protect him." She answered with a faraway look in her eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked. Now I was really confused. "I love him so much that I would be willing to risk anything for him. I'd risk my life or anything else for him, just so he could be safe. Even if that meant not seeing him again and going through the torture of being with a man a hate." I looked at her eyes as she said this. They went from having pain in them, to having hurt, and then to having pure anger. Whatever she was going through was something that was way over her head and my head. It was something that was causing her so much pain that it hurt her. Even though I new she was in pain and going through something, I had no idea what it was. It was not my place to try and spy to figure it out and get into other peoples lives. So I turned to leave and she looked back up at me. "You're leaving?" She asked me. "Yes, you obviously don't sing with me out here, and I like to hear you sing. Plus I thought I'd give you some space to think." So I turned to go back into my apartment and as I was entering the sliding glass door, I heard her start singing again and a smile spread across my face. I left my door partially open and let Sara's haunting voice fill the room.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go._

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium...stay in love with my sorrow.  
I'm gonna let it go.

**(Hey guys!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!!!! You see, I update faster when you review!!! If you have any questions about the story, please ask! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!)**


	18. Close Your Eyes

Chapter 17 Close Your Eyes

**PLEASE READ!!!: Hey guys!! Thank you again for reviewing! I told you if you review more that I update faster! Okay, so someone reviewed me and asked me some questions. Please feel free to do that anytime, it helps a lot to both me and you when you ask me if something doesn't make sense. The first question was: why was class still going on if she was kidnapped. Well, basically the police had already come and they had called everyone's parents to come pick them up, so it wasn't really class. The teacher was basically explaining what was going on to anyone who didn't understand and talking about it. Sorry that I didn't mention that. The second question was: why was Angel allowed outside where she could get away or call for help. Well, there is a reason for that and it will be explained in this chapter, so I don't want to give anything away. Angel suspects something when she is allowed to roam around, so she doesn't test her limits and she doesn't call for help. And it's a good thing too! The last question was: why didn't Angel call the police while she was on her cell phone. Again, really good question. And there are two reasons. The first reason is because the first thing she thinks about doing and the only thing on her mind is talking to Jesse and seeing Jesse. And by the time she is done talking to Jesse, Dave is almost home. The second reason because again she has a strange feeling that something isn't right. Dave is leaving her by her self. He also didn't look to see if she had a cell phone, and she thinks this is weird and it kind of makes her worried. She doesn't really know what to think of it. There is actually a real reason to why Angel was allowed outside. And Angel didn't know it, but it was a good thing she didn't call the police. They will both be explained in this chapter. I hope that clears everything up. Anymore questions, please ask! Now here is chapter 17!!!!**

Reflection from chapter 16

Eric's POV

_So I turned to go back into my apartment and as I was entering the sliding glass door, I heard her start singing again and a smile spread across my face. I left my door partially open and let Sara's haunting voice fill the room._

Angels POV

I watched as Eric left to go back inside his apartment. I liked him. At least I'd have him while I stayed with Dave the rest of my life, even though I could never tell Eric the truth about me. Eric saw something inside my eyes. Whatever he saw, he didn't like. He asked me why I sounded so sad when I sang. I told him it was because I could never be with the one I love. I knew he was confused about that, but I couldn't tell him about who I really was. I couldn't tell him about what was really happening to me. I didn't want to sleep in the same room as Dave, so I decided I would sleep on the balcony. Thank goodness it was warm enough. So I went inside to find something I could lay on. I decided to get a cushion from the couch. So I brought the cushion outside, set it on the ground, and curled up into a ball on top of it. As soon as a laid down, I fell asleep, and I dreamt that I was in Jesse's arms instead of at Dave's house.

Eric's POV

As I was about to go to sleep for the night, I remembered that my sliding door was open. _I guess Sara decided not to sing anymore. _As I went over and looked out the glass door, I saw a figure on the ground on the balcony next door. It was Sara and she was lying on the ground sleeping. _Why is Sara laying on the ground sleeping instead of inside the apartment? _I decided it was none of my business and went to bed.

Jesse's POV

After school Michael picked me up and took me over to Angel's house. When I got there, I told her parents what Angel had told me on the phone. I then asked if I could go up to Angel's room and they immediately said yes. I walked into Angel's room and I was hit with a wave of emotion. Tears started to flood my eyes. I walked around Angel's room and found her Ipod. I slid the headphones onto my ears and pressed the play button. The haunting voice of Evanescence filled my ears. I was instantly reminded of Angel's beautiful voice. It filled my mind and left my heart broken, wishing she was here singing. Instead of just in my mind.

I lay down on Angel's bed, curled up into a ball, and let the music overtake me. **(At this point Jesse is dreaming, but he doesn't know it.) **I heard Angel's beautiful voice fill the room. I let her voice fill my mind and soul. I opened my eyes and saw my delicate Angel standing before me. As she stood there before my eyes, I was amazed. It was as if her whole body was glowing like it was the sun. She lit up the room like a real angel lit up someone's life when they though all hope was gone. _Is all hope gone? Is this what it has come down to? Has my Angel been turned into a real angel? _I always new she was an angel, a real angel, more amazing than anything else in life. She was my angel, my reason for living. She would always be my angel, no matter what happened. Suddenly, she started to speak, and it sounded like she was singing instead of just talking. "Jesse, have faith. You will see your Angel again. I am not Angel, but I do know what might happen to Angel. **(This may get a little confusing)** I am her fate and her future. I help to make sure that she stays on the path that she was meant to be on. Everything will turn out all right. But you must do something for it to turn out that way. You must have faith. You must not give up hope, because without it, you may lose an opportunity to save the one you love. Right now your love for Angel is being tested, and it is your job to make sure it turns out alright. Otherwise, you mat not be able to get it back. You may lose Angel forever, maybe even in a way that is impossible to imagine. Someone is testing your love for Angel, to see if you really want her. It may have all of started out small, but you can keep it for getting to big. Pay attention to your surroundings; listen to what is around you every minute. Don't get caught up in the past, listen to the present, otherwise you may not have the future. I must go now. But remember; follow the voice of an angel, your Angel." And with that last piece of advice, she left. And all I heard was the sound of Evanescence somewhere far away.

"Jesse, time to wake up." Someone was shaking me awake, but who was it? And when did I fall asleep? "Jesse wake up, it's time to go to school." _School! It's morning! _I opened my eyes and saw Angel's dad looking back at me. "Wait! It's morning. It's time to go to school. Why didn't someone wake me up last night? How am I going to get dressed for school and get my backpack?" I questioned. "Don't worry Jesse; your brother dropped your backpack and clothes off this morning before he went to his classes. **(His brother is around 20 or 21) **"Michael and I came in last night before he left and you where sleeping. So we both decided to let you sleep here and I would take you in today. And then he would bring your clothes and backpack over this morning. We both thought is would be harder for you to get to sleep again once you got home. We also thought it would be easier for you if you slept here because you were closer to Angel. I know it helps me." He told me getting a faraway look in his eyes. "Thank you. Yes it does help to be in here." I told him. I didn't want to tell anyone about my dream. I wanted it to be my way of staying close with Angel. Of holding on to her. I had to do what she told me. I had to keep hoping. I didn't want to forget her. I couldn't forget her. I looked over on Angel's nightstand and saw her necklace. _Angel must have forgotten to put that on yesterday. _It was the necklace her grandma had given to her. She had told Angel that as long as Angel was wearing it, her grandma would be with her. I knew how much Angel loved her grandma. They talked to each other on the phone almost everyday, and lots of the time I talked to her too. It was her dad's mom and everyone told them how much they were alike. They always talked alike and did things the same as each other. Angel told me that her grandma was her best friend because she could talk to her about anything and everything and she wouldn't judge her. I wanted to meet her grandma so much because she meant so much to Angel and was such a big part of Angel's life. The pendant of the necklace had a guardian angel on it and the chain that the pendant was on was gold. I always thought it was quite interesting that Angel always had her own guardian angel around her neck to protect her. Now I wondered it if was just a coincidence that Angel didn't have her necklace with her and something this horrible happened to her. Or maybe it wasn't and for some reason because she wasn't wearing her necklace all these thing were happening to her and her guardian angel had somehow just left. Whatever the reason, I had to keep believing. I had to keep hoping just like the voice had told me. So I put on Angel's necklace. "There, now I still have my angel with me. Even if it's just her necklace. It's still her guardian angel, her protector, and it's still apart of her. So after I put on Angel's necklace, I got dressed and got ready for Angel's dad to take me to school.

Angels POV

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping as I stretched my achy arms. "Well, I am very glad to see that you didn't try to escape or to get help." I heard Dave's voice tell me. Then he grabbed me by my arms and dragged me inside the house. I saw four other men inside the room. One of them had a video camera. Dave then brought out handcuffs and clipped one to one of my wrists. He then looped the inside of the handcuff around a pole. After that he then clipped the other hand cuff to my other wrist. I was now stuck to the pole because of the handcuffs. The men started laughing and the man with the video camera came up closer to get a better shot. "Why?" I questioned with backbone in my voice. I had decided to try harder to stick up for my self, since I was spending the rest of my life with this guy. It was the only way to survive with him. "Because I have people on lookout that watch you when I can't. That Eric guy is the one of the only guys here who isn't working for me. **(It's a very small apartment building. Only about 6 rooms. So four rooms are taken up by the people who are on lookout, one by Dave, and the other by Eric, who is the only one who isn't a lookout. He isn't a bad guy. He has no idea what is going on.) **Whenever you are in this building, there will always be people watching you." He told me with an evil grin on his face. The rest of the people in this room are people who are on lookout for me." I was now horror struck. They had seen me use my cell phone. They knew I had it. My only link to the outside world and to Jesse, and now it was gone. "Yes, we saw you have brought something with you. You have decided to bring a cell phone. Every single one of these men where ready to come in and get you as soon as you called the police. They were just waiting for you to do that. But you didn't; did you? No! You only called your boyfriend and you broke his heart. As well as that they would have come running and hurt anyone you told about what was happening if you had done that. They might have even done something to you! You don't want that do you? I didn't think so! Now I suggest you do everything I tell you. We are going to be running errands everyday. Very special errands. And we need your help, you are very important. I also suggest you do everything these men tell you to do. Everything!" He told me with a sly grin on his face. I simply nodded and all the men accept two left the room. The one with the video camera and one who looked happy and very egger. The same way Dave had looked when he came home from shopping yesterday. "No! Please, no, not again!" I begged as the reality of what the man was about to do sank in. I scooted as close to the wall as I could get and pulled my legs to my chest. Trying to make it harder for him to get to me. "Oh yes, you must. You have to, remember. You must do everything we tell you to do. And with that he came over and straitened me out, without even bothering to undo the handcuffs. Taking them off would give me a way to fight back. It was horrible, I was being raped again. I now looked ahead and saw the rest of my life with horror. Every day they would beat me up, one of them would rape me, and them we would do whatever if was that Dave had planned for his 'errands'. I tried to fight back Dave's friend with my feet by kicking him, but he only held me down harder. I was still at a disadvantage. I looked over at the camera and wondered why they were taping this. I wondered who was going to see it. I decided to just close my eyes and maybe it would be over faster.

**(I would like to dedicate this chapter to my grandma. I hope this chapter makes sense to you guys, it's a little confusing. If you have any questions, just ask. Please Review!!!!!!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REIVEW!! REVIEW!)**


	19. Angels Fate

Chapter 18: Angels Fate

**(Thanks for all the reviews. I think I forgot to mention it, but Angel's last name is Davis. Just thought I'd let you know! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

Reflection from chapter 18

Angels POV

_I tried to fight back Dave's friend with my feet by kicking him, but he only held me down harder. I was still at a disadvantage. I looked over at the camera and wondered why they were taping this. I wondered who was going to see it. I decided to just close my eyes and maybe it would be over faster._

Angels POV

I awoke to someone kicking hard all over my body. Then all of the sudden I felt the person kick me in the face and I could taste the blood gushing in my mouth as it ran down my throat. I had fallen asleep after Dave's friend had finished up with me. I could see that it was still light outside and I was guessing I hadn't slept that long. "Wake up, it's time to go." Dave said as he kicked me again. Once he was satisfied that I was awake, he went over and undid my handcuffs. After undoing them, he pulled me up and brought me out the door of his apartment. After putting me in his car, he told me what we were going to do. "We are going to be robbing a store. There will be me and one of the other guys inside along with you. And then the other two guys will be outside in the car. You come in because while we are robbing the store, I will pretend to take you hostage and threaten that if anyone follows me, I will kill you. That way, we have a clean get away." He told me with yet another sly smile. We were now at a grocery store and I was being pulled out of the car. "Just wander around the store until we start to rob the place. Then you come over and we take you hostage. If you try to escape, we will stop you or the two guys that are in the car will stop you. If you don't come over when start to rob the place, we will start shooting everyone. You don't want that, do you?" He asked me as we walked into the store. I shook my head no and we entered the store. As we separated, Dave reminded me of what was going to happen if it didn't do what he said. I started to walk through the store and down the rows on food. Dave had given me a black sweatshirt to wear and told me to put the hood on so no one would recognize me. As I walked down the rows of food, I started to sing.

_**When they all come crashing down- midflight  
you know you're not the only one  
when they're so alone they find a back door out of life  
you know you're not the only one**_

We're all grieving  
lost and bleeding

All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me

So afraid to open your eyes- hypnotized  
you know you're not the only one  
never understood this life  
and you're right I don't deserve but you know I'm not the only one

We're all grieving  
lost and bleeding

I walked by many people while I was singing. Many of them turned their heads to look at me. Many even tried to talk to me. But I kept on walking and singing. I switched between a couple of different Evanescence songs until I heard my cue to go. "Alright! Everyone get on he ground or we'll shoot you. Put all of the money in the bag. All the money from each register. Hurry up and do it!" After I heard that I started to walk to where Dave was. I saw the other guy walking up and down the rows of food, making sure that no one was calling for help. The whole way there I was still singing. It was the only thing keeping me from breaking down and crying. I would not stop singing not matter what. I couldn't stop singing. I sang all the way up to where Dave was standing. I continued to sing while Dave told everyone about taking me hostage. "You see this girl; this is Angel, the girl who is missing." After hearing that, I tuned everything else out, and sang my heart out. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes. Eyes filled with fear and sorrow. This was to be my life. This was to happen everyday for the rest of my life. This was my fate.

**_Playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello_**

if i smile and don't believe   
soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry

suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
hello I'm still here  
all that's left of yesterday (I just love this song; that's why I've included it twice!)

Jesse's POV

We were sitting in class when another teacher came in and whisper something in Mrs. Smith's ear. "Jesse, would you come here please?" So I went over to Mrs. Smith and she started talking. "There has just been a robbery at a grocery store and Angel was involved. They used her as a hostage. The police think that they were probably the people who kidnapped her and it was all planned out and they told Angel to do it. The police didn't really tell us much, but I thought you would want to know. I stood there shocked. Angel was being used by these **people. **I couldn't speak. I tried to speak by moving my lips, but no words came out. Just then Edward leaned over and asked me how Angels brothers were reacting to all of this. I had forgotten all about them! I wondered if Angel's parents had told them about what happened. Angels brothers were both older then her. The oldest of her brothers was Logan. He was a senior in high school. **(He is 17 years old and he can drive. He drives Angel and her other brother to school and other places.) **He played hokey for our high school and was very good. He was the one who taught Angel how to play. He also played football for the school team. He was the quarterback and was very good. Angels other brother is Blake. He is a sophomore in high school. **(He is 15 years old, which means he is a year older than Angel.)**He also plays hockey for the high school team. He also helps Angel with her hockey skills. Sometimes I think that she is better than they are because she gets so much help and support. Blake also plays baseball. He is the one who got Angel interested in softball and he helps her with her skills. They sometimes just throw the ball around in the yard. Both Logan and Blake also play basketball. They are both very good and we play against each other a lot. Angel say that she has the world's prefect brothers. I really hoped that someone had told them what had happened to Angel. But I couldn't do anything about it now. So I settled into my seat and spent the rest of the day with Angel. Well with memories of Angel that is…

**(I will explain more about the memories in the next chapter. Really should I continue this story, because no one is reviewing? So I'm thinking about not writing it anymore. Or at least not posting it anymore. Soooooo Review if you want me to continue!!!!!! Edward and Emmett are asking you to review!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW  
REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!! By the way the first song is The Only One by Evanescence and the second song is Hello by Evanescence!)__**


	20. ClUeLeSs

Chapter 19 Clueless

_This is one of the memory chapters I talked about earlier. Everything is in the past tense. Everything in this chapter happened last spring. Both Sara and Emily are on Angel's softball team._

Jesse's POV

"Edward did you notice that Angel, Sara, and Emily have been acting strange lately?" I questioned as he came and took his seat in class. "Yeah I did notice that. I wonder what they're up to." Edward asked pondering. "Well I guess we will have to find out won't we." said Edward getting a sly grin on his face. "But how are we going to do that?" I asked getting curious. "We will just have to follow them everywhere they go." said Edward with another silly grin on his face. "Hey guys! What are you talking about?" asked Chase as he came over and sat down. While Edward told Chase what we had been talking about, I tried to think about what they were hiding from us. I wonder what it could be…

Angels POV

"Hay Emily. Hay Sara. You guys ready for practice tonight?" I asked as I came into the room. "Haha which one the softball practice or our skit?" They asked both laughing. "Both!" I answered. Then we all started laughing. I looked over to see Jesse staring at me with a curious expression on his face. They were all in for such a surprise. All the girls on my softball team were planning a skit for all the boyfriends. Emily and Sara were on the team so they were in it to. They were doing it for their boyfriends Edward and Chase. We were going to all dance, and I was going to sing as the singers in the songs. We were also doing a song with the baseball team. Logan and Blake were both in on it and they were helping with the skit. It was going to be so fun. As I was thinking the school bell sounded. Class was over! It was time for practice.

"Hey Angel can we come with you guys to softball practice today?" Jesse asked as all the other two boys came up behind him. "No sorry Jesse not today." I answered as smoothly as possible. I could tell he was curious, but he wasn't going to find out, none of them would. "Uh Okay I guess." Jesse answered as they walked away.

About a week later

Jesse POV

"Hey Edward and Chase, did Emily and Sara invite you guys to come to the softball field after school?" I asked "Yeah." They both answered. "Humm I wonder why?" I asked. "Maybe we'll find out what they've been up to." Edward answered. Just that second the school bell rang. "Well I guess we better go and see what they want." Chase said. Then we all left and headed for the softball fields. When we got there we were so confused. What did Angel and her friends have planned for us…

(HAHAAHAHAH now you guys have to review to figure out what happens!!!!! SO REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!! Thanks to Cammy Cullen, my biggest review. YOU ARE AWSOME GIRL. I have a surprise for you guys. When you review give, me your name and I'll give you a special surprise. SO REVIEW!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	21. AN Ages

I changed their ages

Logan-18

Blake-18

Angel and her friends-16

Jesse-16 older than Angel


	22. Never Again

Chapter 20 Never Again

Jesse POV

It had been a whole week since Angel had been kidnapped. I was going crazy. I couldn't stand it any more. I needed to see her and hold her and kiss her. I was driving myself and everyone else crazy. I went through the days knowing who I was with or what was going on. I never knew what day of the week it was. That was just fine with me because the more days that went by, the further Angel slipped away from me.

It was now six days after Angel had been kidnapped. Everyone kept telling me to go out and do something. I decided a safe bet would be going to the store. I drove to the store, parked and then walked in. I started to walk up and down the aisles. Suddenly I heard a voice that I never thought I would hear again. It was Angel singing one of her favorite songs, I Love You by Sarah McLachlan

I have a smile  
Stretched from ear to ear  
To see you walking down the road

We meet at the lights  
I stare for a while  
The world around disappears

Just you and me  
On this island of hope  
A breath between us could be miles

Let me surround you  
My sea to your shore  
Let me be the calm you seek

Oh and every time I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away

And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night's  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you  
I grieve in my condition  
For I cannot find the strength to say I need you so

Oh and every time I'm close to you  
There's too much I can't say  
And you just walk away

And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night's  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you

I could not believe it. Angel was right here in the store. I had to find her. I started to follow the sound of her voice. It lead me right into an aisle. She had her back turned to me and had on a black sweatshirt that was about ten sizes to big. It came all the way down almost to her knees. She had the hood covering her face and her beautiful hair.

As she started to finish the song I walked over closer to her. As she stopped singing she started to cry and almost fell to the floor. That's when I spook her name. She turned so fast that I almost didn't see it happen. What I saw on her face was complete shock like someone had just slapped her across her face. I was even more shocked. She had so many bruises that you didn't even know how many she had. You couldn't even find her face there were so many bruises. "Jesse…nooo.. y-you can't be here! It's too dangerous!" Angel told me with tears in her eyes. I was amazing, she was hurt so badly and yet all she could think about was me. "Angel, I can help you! You don't have to go through this anymore." I told her while fighting back tears. "I will never sop going this as long as I live. This will be apart of my life forever." As she walked away she told me what was going to happen. I could not believe it. Then she told me she would always love me and than walked away while singing her heart out. With that I ran as fast as I could up to the front desk while dialing 911 on my phone. She wasn't going to go through this alone this time.

**(Update!!!! If any of you think you know what's going to happen tell me in a review. There are many things that are going to happen. Also put your name in the review. If you get it right than I'll put your name in the story. By the way I won't have anymore memory chapters. I might open a different story for them. UPDATE PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!)**


	23. NeVeR lEt Go

Chapter 21 Never Let Go

After hanging up with the police I started to look around for Angel. Then I spotted her standing in the front of the aisle. There was a man standing next to her. _That must be him. That must be the guy who took her!_ I had to use al of my strength not to attack him right then and there. Then the guy moved in front of all the cash registers. He was dressed in black just like Angel was. Then he reached in his pocket and pulled out a gun. Everyone around me started to scream. Dave started shouting as everyone ran around him. People where falling on the ground trying to avoid possible shots that could be fired. Then I looked over to where Angel was standing. She was just standing there staring. It's like she knew what was happening. Like she had seen it before. Like this was her life and she didn't even try to do anything about it. Of course she thought she was protecting me saving me. But she was only hurting her self. People say that angels help people everyday. Well now my angel was in trouble and I wasn't going to stand aside and just watch. Then the guy started shouting and saying that he had something that we wanted. Just then another man came up behind Angel and grabbed her. He dragged her over to the guy with the gun. "Do you know who this is?" He shouted to everyone. "This is Angel Davis. She has been missing for a week. I'm positive that no one here would want me to hurt her." Then he put the gun against Angels head. "Would you? I don't think anyone here would like to go tell her friends and family that she was killed just because of you." I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed to wear Angel was and started yelling. "You can't have her anymore!" I said as I ran into the guy with the gun. Then one of the other guys came up behind me and threw me into a metal display. Then all of the sudden I heard sirens. After hearing that the man with the gun and his friends started to run out of the store. But they brought Angel with them. "NOO! Don't take her!" I shouted. Then I started to run out the door after them. "Angel! No!" I shouted. I couldn't believe it, I was losing her again. They brought her to their truck and shoved her in. She was fighting back so hurt, but she was so outnumbered and so tired that I could see the fight draining out of her. They got her in the truck and started to drive off. But I could see Angel fighting back though the back window of the truck. Then right before they pulled out of the parking lot, they opened the door. Then one of the men picked Angel up and threw her out of the car. Everything was moving in slow motion. All I knew was that it seemed like forever until Angel hit the ground but I still couldn't reach her. As Angel hit the ground I saw her look at me. And then she closed her eyes and they never opened back up. I reached Angel just after she hit the ground. I was too late. I fell to the ground crying so hard that I was in danger of making an ocean in the parking lot. I picked up Angels motionless body into my arms and just sat there holding her. The ambulance and police cars started to arrive, but that didn't matter to me. People started crowding around me but I never once looked up. All I could do was sit there and look at Angel's body in my arms. It was impossible, Angel couldn't die, and she couldn't leave me. She was my Angel, my heart and soul, forever. The paramedics finally got me to them take Angel but I still held on to her hand. I was never going to let go again. The paramedic looked at her and said that she still had a chance. Then they brought out these paddles and started to shock Angel. One of them had to hold me back as they did this. Then the little monitor that they had hooked Angel to started to beep. It was her heart beat. She was alive. But she didn't open her eyes. They told me that she might stay like that for awhile. She was still in critical condition and they started to load her into the ambulance. The whole ride to the hospital I never let go of Angel's hand. And all I listened to, all I heard was the wonderful sound of the heart monitor…

(UPDATE!!!!!!! The same thing still goes for what I said in my last chapter. COME ON PEOPLE REVIEW!!!!! If you don't review im going to stop updating. Then you'll never know what happens!!!!!!!! Review 4 an UPDATE!)


	24. An Angel By My Side

Chapter 22

An Angel By My Side

Jesse POV

The ride to the hospital was the longest ride of my life. After we got to the hospital I called Logan.

"Logan, I found Angel! She's hurt, they took her to the hospital."

Without even waiting for him to reply I hung up. I then rushed inside to see Angel. But they wouldn't let me see her. It seemed like forever until the doctor came in. Just as he came in, Angel's family all rushed in, with Logan and Blake running in front of them all. The ran up to me with tears in their eyes. I couldn't help it, I started to cry too. They both came over and comforted me. Then we all listened to what the doctor had to say. He said that Angel had a broken leg and A LOT of cuts and bruises. She also had a concussion from the fall. He said that her heart was very weak and her body was trying its hardest to fight, but that he didn't think she would win. He said that the guy just hurt her bad and beat her so much that she was tired. "No she will make it, she will be okay!" I shouted to everyone. Then I collapsed onto the ground in hysteric sobs. Everyone joined me on the ground and we cried together. But the only one who I wanted to see and hold right now was Angel. The doctor then told us where Angel's room was. I ran all the way there and almost fainted when I saw her. There were so many tubes and wires attached to her. She had one in her mouth that was breathing for her. I ran over next to her bad and started to stroke her check. It was so bruised, I was so angry. But right then I just wanted to be with her.

It had been a while ten hours since Angel had been brought to the hospital. It was six o'clock in the morning. I had spent the whole night in a chair with my head lying on the bed. Everyone said that I had to go to school. I hated to leave Angel but I had no choice.

When I got to school everyone was whispering. All mine and Angel's came rushing up to me. I hated it. I wanted to be left alone. I wanted to be with Angel. During gym I couldn't do anything, and gym was my favorite class. It was also Angel's favorite class. I couldn't stand being in it without her.

I thought it couldn't get any worse than it already was. That is until we came back from gym. I checked my phone and there was a message on it. It was Angel's mom. Angel's heart had stopped. I couldn't believe it. I ran out of the locker room with tears in my eyes. Angel couldn't die, she just couldn't. I ran all the way until I got to the courts and then I lost it.

Edward POV

I was standing in the locker room when all of the sudden Jesse ran out of the locker room. I had no idea why he did it, but I was going to find out. Just then Logan and Blake came running into the locker room.

"Angel's heart stopped. Our mom left us a message and she left Jesse one too."

With that the three of us ran out after Jesse. When we got to the courts we saw Jesse punching the fence. Then after one hard punch he fell to the ground crying. As we were standing there Angel's mom called Logan on his phone. She said that Angel was okay. We then over to Jesse.

"Jesse, Angel's mom just called Logan. She said that Angel was okay. She's okay Jesse!" I said as soon as we reached him.

He just looked up at us and started crying. But this time it was tears of relief.

Jesse POV

I couldn't believe it. Angel was okay, at least for now. She was still pretty hurt and she hadn't woken up from her comma yet. But I believed in her. Angel could do anything, she's amazing. Right after school I drove to the hospital. I grabbed a CD that Angel had made me and ran all the way to her room. I collapsed into the chair beside Angel's bed. Then I thought better of it and scooted Angel over and sat next to her. I put the CD in so Angel could listen to it. Then I lay down beside Angel on the bed. The first song was Dancing by Elisa. I put the CD player on repeat and then let sleep overcome me with my Angel by my side.

Time is gonna take my mind  
and carry it far away where I can fly  
The depth of life will dim the temptation to live for you  
If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears  
'cause it's all about love and I know better  
How life is a waving feather

So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon

My eyes are on you they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking  
No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath  
Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle

So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me

I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music  
a href" title"Dancing Lyrics" Dancing Lyrics /a   
Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists

So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me


	25. FoReVeR sCaReD

Chapter 23

Forever Scared

Normal POV (This means it's like a narrator)

Jesse had fallen asleep in the bed next to Angel. The same song was still playing. Suddenly Angel started to softly sing the words to the song. She was still asleep, but she was starting to wake up. Jesse heard this but her thought he was just dreaming. Then Angel started to sing louder as she woke up more. Jesse moved so fast that he almost knocked over some equipment. He stared at Angel waiting for her to sing again and she did. He then reached over and grabbed Angel's hand and squeezed it, not expecting her to do anything. But to Jesse's surprise Angel squeezed back. Then while still singing and squeezing Jesse's hand, Angel slowly opened her eyes. Jesse was so shocked he almost fell backwards off the bed. Then he reached over and hugged Angel with all of his might.

Jesse POV

I couldn't believe it, Angel was awake! While hugging Angel, she and I sang the rest of the song. After the song ended Angel got this weird look on her face and curled up into a ball. I didn't understand why Angel was acting like this. Did she not love me anymore? Was she mad that she wasn't with Dave anymore? I didn't understand I needed to know.

Angels POV

I was so happy to see Jesse again. He had saved me from Dave. He was my Angel. Then all of the memories of what happened flooded into my head. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry. Just cry and sleep forever. Maybe this was all just a dream. It couldn't be though because I felt all of that pain.

"Angel, what's wrong! Are you okay?" Jesse asked me frantically.

I didn't know if he knew everything that had happened. It was pretty obvious that I had been beaten. But the only scars from being raped where on the inside. I decided that the only way to find out was to ask him.

"Jesse, tell me what you think happened to me. I mean everything."

"Well, I know that they beat you up, kidnapped you, and threatened you with a gun."

I was right; Jesse didn't know that I had been raped.

"Jesse I know where Dave's apartment is. I want you to go there with the police. I doubt that they will still be there. But there will be a video camera there. I want you to watch it."

Jesse POV

After telling me to go watch the video camera Angel curled up into a ball and didn't say another word. So I called the police and told them to meet me where Angel had said Dave's apartment was. Once we were all there, a guy named Eric greeted us. For a minute a thought he was one of the people who hurt Angel. He probably knew that I thought that. He then told me that he lived next to the apartment they kept Angel in. He said that he talked to him, but she was very conservative about what she said. He told me that he didn't find out that Angel was missing until the night that I found Angel at the store. By then they had already left. He had called the police, but he didn't know where they were going. He then let us into the room and I was amazed by what I saw. There was blood everywhere. Then I saw the video camera and hooked it up to the TV. What I saw on that video camera would haunt me for the rest of my life. First we saw them taking Angel from school. I saw her scream and then that was it, she said no more. They dragged her to a car and the screen went blank. Next we saw a man on the screen, he was walking up to Angel and then all of the sudden threw her on the ground. Then he started to rape her. I couldn't stand to watch this. I turned my head away, but the picture stayed with me. Then other guys started to rape her. They even handcuffed her to something so she couldn't fight back. Whatever happened I wasn't going to talk about it with her unless she wanted. I was just going to tell the doctors.

Angel POV

A little while after Jesse had left I had started to cry. I knew this was not over yet. I knew that something else was wrong. I could just feel it. Then I heard someone knock on the door. I knew it was Jesse because of the way he knocked. All he did was stand there for a minute. He had watched the tape. He knew what had happened to me. Then Jesse came over to the side of the bed I was facing. He was crying. Then with out saying a word, he climbed into bed next to me and rapped his arms around me and we cried together.

Jesse POV

Angel and I awoke to a doctor entering the room. It was really early in the morning. Just then Angel whispered to me that they had run some tests on her after we had fallen asleep. All I could think was that this couldn't be good. The doctor started speaking to us and said that he had already told Angel's parents what he was about to tell us. Angel and I just looked at each other with terrified faces. Then he said that Angel was pregnant. Angel just started to cry and then she started to scream.

"No! No, this can't be happening!!" Angel screamed.

She screamed to about ten minutes until the doctors left the room and I just took her in my arms. Then I told her that no matter what happened or what we went through, that I would never leave her. That I would always be there for her. That I would always love her no matter what. That I didn't care if this was someone else's baby, I would love it because I loved her. I already felt like this was my baby. Then Angel settled down and went to sleep.

After Angel got out of the hospital the next day she went to a news studio. It was Sunday so I didn't have to go to school. Angel said that she would tell them her story. Only because so other girls who went through this or were going through this wouldn't feel like they were alone. Then Angel and I told our sides of what happened, both getting teary eyed in the middle. After all the talking Angel left the room to do a surprise that I didn't even know about. After we were finished they told us that it would be airing tomorrow morning. The time was right during school. After everyone left Angel told me that this was how she wanted to tell everyone what happened. I called our teacher and she agreed to let the class watch the news report the next morning.

xXxXxXxXx

The next morning everyone sat down to watch the news. The introduced the news and then they introduced what was coming up. Angel's picture was on the screen. She looked beautiful. It was her softball picture. Then the narrator said, "This girl looks so happy doesn't she. Well she was happy until she was kidnapped from her school." Then they showed a picture of Angel right before the ambulance got to the parking lot. It was the day we found her. I was sitting next to her holding on her to sobbing and he eyes were closed and her body was limp. Everyone in the room gasped at the picture. Then showed a couple of other pictures. One of her hooked up to machines and a machine breathing for her, with me still by her side. Then another one with me asleep next to her bed. It was before she woke up. Another one was of me and her hugging each other. I recognized the picture. It was after I had come back from watching the video. The last picture was of me and her asleep. It was before they had told us that she was pregnant. I didn't need to listen to the rest of the intro, I had heard it before. I looked around the room at all of my classmates. They were all clued to the screen. Then I looked over at Angel, I could tell she was having trouble listening to this and watching it. I wrapped by arm around Angel and we watched the news in silence.

I was amazed. As I looked around the room I saw that almost everyone was crying. If they weren't crying they were almost crying. I couldn't believe how much Angel's story had touched them. Some of them barley knew her. Time seemed to be moving so slowly that seconds felt like hours. The news report also showed Angels brothers and parents. They also showed Emily, Sara, Edward, and Chase. Then after all of the stories the news report the reporter said that Angel was also in a band. He said that he was in the band with her brothers and me. Then he started to show pictures of the band. Then in the background someone started to sing. It was Angel. Then the screen switched to Angel singing. She was singing Dancing by Elisa. Everyone including me was amazed. Angel sounded so wonderful. Then she started to sing I Hope You Dance. Then as the song ended Angel faded out. Everyone in the room turned to a crying Angel. She had buried her head into my side and started sobbing. Everyone in the room started to clap with tears in their eyes. Then one by one each of them got up and gave Angel a hug or a pat of encouragement. Angel and I then stepped out of the room for a minute so she could settle down.

**(OHHHH THAT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE!!! Poor Angel, but at least she has Jesse. So okay I need names for the band. Something meaningful and not boring. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	26. EDITERS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hey guys!!!!! No I didn't drop off the face of the earth. But I am stopping this story for a little while because I had a little trouble with the plot and lets just say my inspiration for this story hurt me(be physical pain). But I have started another story. As of right now its only in my notebook and my head. I will let you know when I start to type it and post it. Till l8er!!!!

edwardsgirl14


End file.
